Blueberries and Bushes
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: Jasmine and Sammy are looking for food early in the morning for their team early in TDPI, but they can't keep their eyes off of each other. Both girls have difficult pasts and some serve emotional torment that make them believe that they can't be together. But can a single knocked down tree be the catalyst that changes all of that? Rated M for scenes of sexual action and yuri.


**Author's Notes: Hello everyone who is reading this story! Hey, how ya doing? **

**Well, no matter what you said; which I'm pretending I know; you'll hopefully be better after this! Ok, having gotten that piece of ego out of the way, let's begin. **

**As you can imagine, this is a Jasmine/Sammy (not Samey!) lemon one-shot. It takes place during a different version of the beginning of the episode "Twinning Isn't Everything", in which a few changes from canon result in a completely different outcome. What if Jasmine and Sammy had established more than just friendship? **

**Now, let me explain the path that had brought me to this one-shot, because it's a long, and hopefully interesting, one. Starting when Total Drama Pahkitew Island started airing in Italian, I knew that I would be putting everything I had on hold story-wise to write something about this season once the episodes started airing in English a few weeks later. Why? Because of the character of Jasmine! From the MOMENT that I saw this character interacting with the other characters in the first three aired episodes, even if I couldn't understand the Italian, I knew that I had discovered a new favorite of mine. And I was completely correct in that point! Jasmine's now tied with Gwen as being my all-time favorite Total Drama character! And least not forget Sammy, who skyrocketed from a character I wasn't interested in to being in my top ten of all-time favorite Total Drama characters! **

**So, for the longest time, I had a burning desire for a Jasmine one-shot but I didn't have any clue what to write about, what the focus would be. Hoping to weaken my desire to see Jasmine and be able to understand what she was saying, I started going onto Tumbir on a regular basis. I started finding pictures and posts connected to something called "Jasammy". My initial impressions of the couple were that it was cute but I didn't think anymore about it. Then I finally managed to see the first three episodes of Total Drama Pahkitew Island in English. After those episodes, in particular the beginning scene of "Twinning Isn't Everything", I KNEW that my piece on Jasmine was going to be a Jasammy one-shot! There was no other choice! I can't stress enough how much that scene, and the friendship of Jasmine and Sammy, makes me feel so happy, the same kind of pure positivity that I hadn't felt from Total Drama since Revenge of the Island. I LOVE it that much! To quote Tumbir artist "deadpansnarker00": "I don't ship Jasammy…I fucking luxury cruise this shit!" I honestly can't recall when a character dynamic made me this happy. In my opinion, Jasmine and Sammy's friendship is the best thing to come out of Total Drama since the end of Total Drama Island! That's right, I said it! **

**Ok…having gotten that out of my system, let's move on to the next point of note. As people who have read my stuff before this will know, this is my first yuri lemon fic. At first I actually resisted the idea of this being a lemon but it all just came so naturally and easily that I felt like the only way I could present this story was as a yuri lemon. I initially resisted the idea of it being a yuri lemon because I am well aware of the stigma surrounding the sub-genre. And I know that because I have some of it too. Generally speaking, I'm not a fan of yuri fics. There are some good ones out there for Total Drama on this site but generally speaking the quality of them is sub-par. The most basic reason for this is quite simple. Many writers assume that putting two attractive females together and having them preform a couple of sexual actions is enough for a yuri lemon. I don't mean to insult those who have written yuri lemons before but that's not enough. Like a story of any other genre, you need to do more. You need to take into account how the characters would react to this as unique individuals based off of their personalities, how believable would it be for the characters to hook up outside of the desire to see them do it, how its linked to what came before in canon, and try to have it have emotional weight and/or merits other than sexual ones. In some ways this story is for yuri lemons what my first lemon one-shot, "Dreams Really Do Come True", was for lemons generally speaking, a sincere attempt of a lemon one-shot based around a couple that I love to make a story that is hopefully both very good as a lemon but also that can be considered simply a very good story in its own right outside of being a lemon. As to how successful I am at this lofty aim will be up to you to decide for yourself. **

**Also, let's talk for a quick second about how Jasmine is written. Of the stories so far posted that feature Jasmine, very few even attempt to give her an Australian accent. Because of that, I have gone out of my way to make Jasmine sound as authentically Australian as I can. Please keep in mine that sometimes a word will be accented and other times it won't, to reflect the fact that accents move back and forth in terms of how pronounced it is. And there will be some Australian slang sprinkled throughout this story in bold, with the meanings of those words being explained at the end. **

**All right, seeing how this story is long enough, as it is, I have one last thing to say here before letting it begin. I must give my sincerest thanks to the artists at Tumbir! As I've already mentioned, I started going to Tumbir regularly in anticipation for TDPI. Well…I still am. Even though I don't have a Tumbir account, I go to it several times a day to see what new artwork there is for Jasmine, Sammy, Jasammy, Jashawn, and Jashammy. If you've posted something on Tumbir with any of these tags, I have most likely seen your work. Even though I can't list all of those who have made works for these categories that I liked, let me list off some of them. Thank you so much for your brilliant artwork: "deadpansnarker00", "arty-platypi", "xxtaintedartistxx", "chickenmcnuggie", "vvsdoodles", "anna2001bir", "lameypenns", "i-need-my-face", and "nickmallory" among so many more! Also, if you of you guys/girls or any artists who I haven't mentioned would like to make some Jasammy art work based off of this story, I'd be REALLY happy to see that! :) **

**Before starting, I just want to say that if you are less than eighteen years old or are uncomfortable with reading descriptions of sex, than please do not read this story. I really, really, hope that I don't have to say that but I'd rather be safe than be sorry. Also, to further ensure my safeness, all the contestants in this story are 18 years old. **

**Having said all of that, here's my Jasammy one-shot and my first yuri lemon story: Blueberries and Bushes**

* * *

It was another early morning, with the sun rising over Pahkitew Island, bathing the setting for the newest season of Total Drama in its golden beams of illumination.

Sammy couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the rising orb of celestial fire. Its beauty helped to distract her from the fact that the initial reason she was up this early was because of her submitting to Amy's wishes for the latest time. Like she always did.

But while that was the reason that she did it the first time, the Nicer Twin knew that it wasn't the reason she offered to forge for food this time, though Amy still ordered it. The reason that Sammy was searching for food today was because of something else that was beautiful, even more beautiful than the rising sun. Her thoughts about that beautiful thing flung through her mind as she absentmindedly picked some blueberries on a nearby bush.

How could it not be on her mind? After all, that more beautiful thing could literally eclipse the rising sun…at least from Sammy's perspective, both literally and figuratively.

Feeling her cheeks getting slightly inflamed and fidgeting with nervousness, she looked. Sammy saw that more beautiful thing, that more beautiful person, reaching up and picking some fruit that the Good Cheerleader Twin never could have been able to reach.

Sammy watched the person who was swiftly occupying most of her dreams and thoughts.

Sammy watched Jasmine.

The Good Twin still couldn't believe that someone like the Outback Survivalistreally existed. She seemed like something out the most beautiful of fantasies to Sammy. For one thing, Jasmine was easily the tallest person that Sammy had ever seen, being so tall that the top of Sammy's head was only level with the bottoms of her breasts, a fact that she truly enjoyed. Though she never asked Jasmine, Sammy guessed she was at least 6'4 feet tall, maybe even taller than that. Either way, she was at least a full foot taller than Sammy. She knew that some people, likely most people, would be intimated by someone that tall but she wasn't. In fact, Jasmine's gigantic height only made her even sexier.

And that wasn't where the desirable features of Jasmine ended. There was also her hair, a beautiful ebony sea that radiated an angelic sheen despite its dark coloring. Most of her hair was tied up in what was either a small but thick ponytail or a bun that looked like a ponytail. Sammy never could get a great look at it thanks to the large tan fedora hat that Jasmine wore. But one thing about her hair that Sammy could easily see was that the Aussie kept a good portion of it free on her left side, causing it to hang off the left side of her face. It was a rare hair choice but it just made Jasmine all the more unique and cute.

The same sentiments applied to her skin, eyes, and lips. All three were on a wonderful border between light and dark. Well, both were obviously more dark than light but still. Jasmine's whole body was covered in a sweet light black coating, like chocolate. More than once Sammy found herself subconsciously licking her lips when thinking of Jasmine's skin. And, despite not licking her lips while thinking about them, the same basic idea applied to Jasmine's eyes. They were either solid black irises or just really dark brown but either way they fit her and were uniquely alluring, with their beauty enhanced by the fact that they were the widest eyes that the Good Twin had ever seen. But as much as Sammy liked Jasmine's skin and eyes, what got her licking her lips the most were, perhaps not unfittingly, Jasmine's own lips. They were the fullest lips possible and they were such a lush dark chocolate that they seemed to be begging to be kissed and tasted.

Unable to stop herself from looking and having long since stopped the pretense of looking for food, Sammy continued to stare at the Aussie. Sammy saw her light tan cargo vest that was above a plain white undershirt that clung so wonderfully tightly to her body. She saw Jasmine's light tan karki shorts that matched her cargo vest and her impressively thick lime-green outdoor boots. Of these articles of clothing, the shoes were the least eye-catching. But there was a fitting reason for that, only the boots seemed truly fit to Jasmine's scale. The problem (not a problem to Sammy) was that everything else that Jasmine wore aside from her hat looked like it was designed for someone of Sammy's height more than someone of Jasmine's height. As a result, a lot of good stuff was shown. The cargo vest and undershirt barley covered her torso and showed off her mid-drift. And her karki shorts looked like the kind of short shorts that would show off the legs of a supermodel. But the fact that her legs were so long, muscular, smooth, and that they seemed to shine in the light made this feeling fitting. Plus her tight ass helped that too. All in all, the entire outfit showed off the Australian Girl's impressive curvy physique, the same kind of physique that you could imagine belonging to a survivalist outdoorsy girl.

Even though she looked over them once already, Sammy's teal eyes returned to Jasmine's chest. Apart from her height, it was easily the most eye-catching thing about her, but for a reason other than what you'd expect. Given how large everything else about Jasmine was, her breasts seemed almost unfittingly small, appearing to be at the most a small C cup, though they were more likely a decent B cup. But to be fair, Sammy rarely has gotten a good look at the Aussie's badonkadonks thanks to the cargo vest she wore.

But if they were that size, it didn't matter. With her Herculean height, her beautiful smile that could light up a room, her sweet chocolate skin, her enchanting brown legs that stretched on forever, and her short shorts that looked more like bikini bottoms about to be ripped off, Jasmine was a literal goddess of sexual power among mere mortals to Sammy.

But as good as looking at Jasmine made Sammy feel, it was rivaled by an almost equal sadness. After all, how on Earth could someone like that ever be interested in her?

This was the girl who had lead their team to victory in the first challenge. This was the girl who singlehandedly won the previous challenge for their team with little effort by enforcing her will over a wild, nasty, and greased pig. During both challenges, Jasmine was unstoppable and vital to the team's victory. Sammy barely helped with either one.

Surely a goddess like that would never entertain the notion, even if she were a lesbian. Or, more likely, she would desire Amy over her, just like everyone else always did.

This was but another instance of Sammy feeling like she was the universe's punching bag. Her sister Amy was everyone's favorite, and she dominated Sammy relentlessly. No matter what Amy demanded, no matter how painful, humiliating, or stupid, Sammy did it. She wanted more than anything to tell her sister no but her resolve always crumbled. The endless insults and threats from Amy, combined with no one ever taking Sammy's side, had worn her down into being subservient and insecure. It took so little to depress her.

But at this particular moment the thing that depressed Sammy most wasn't her sister but her sexual orientations. Most people didn't believe it but Sammy and Amy's sexual orientations didn't match, despite them being identical twins that looked nearly identical. Amy was one hundred percent heterosexual while Sammy was as much of a homosexual. Having looked into it, Sammy did learn that it was possible for identical twins to have different sexualities, in the same way that they can have different personalities. But sadly this fact made Sammy's life even worse; because there were very few other lesbian or bisexual girls where she lived and it give Amy countless new ways to insult her. And the insults weren't limited to her being lesbian, some targeted the fact that she was a virgin. Amy had had sex with a guy only once but that was enough to make Sammy feel beaten. Though she didn't say it in the first confessional of the season, Sammy signed up for Total Drama not just to get away from Amy but also to see if she could find a girlfriend.

It was so ironic then that it was Amy of all people who unintentionally brought Sammy before someone who had briefly caught her eye earlier. She remembered being rushed out of bed by Amy and presented before Jasmine, in order to find some food for their team. Though she submitted like always, she likely would have gone forging with Jasmine anyway. In addition to her previously displayed wonderful body, the Aussie made Sammy get all tingly just from her personality too. During their time looking for food, Jasmine had not only encouraged Sammy to stand up for herself to Amy but she also saved her from a toxic green apple with a Spanish name that she didn't remember that would have caused her mouth to bister shut. No one had ever done so much for Sammy! Despite this being only the second day in which they've truly interacted with each other, Jasmine had already done more for Sammy than anyone else in the Good Cheerleader Twin's entire life. Sammy hadn't wanted to leave Jasmine to take care of her hand but it was so itchy that she had no choice. Yet another example of the universe punching her.

Today she was determined to not let any similar slip-ups take her away from Jasmine. If she didn't recognize what it was, she left it alone. She was leaving a lot of fruit alone.

Even though she was determined to remain near Jasmine, Sammy was still depressed. After all, she had no ideas or plans for how to see if Jasmine liked her in the way she liked her. And any such efforts risked ruining the first possible friendship she's had since she was in the single digits. Even with her burning desire to sleep with Jasmine that was something way too big to risk losing.

So, being fully aware that nothing would change or improve for her, Sammy forged. She finally reached a bush with fruit she recognized…another bush brimming with blueberries. Sammy leaned over and started to pick off the healthy looking ones.

'_Why am I even doing this? Even if she were gay, she'd never ever be into me…'_

* * *

'_Blimey! She's leaning over that bush…I can see her panties! There white and frilly!'_

Jasmine was very thankful that the branches of a tree shielded her face, because she knew she wouldn't have been capable of looking away if Sammy noticed her hungry gaze. The leaves of the tree also had the benefit of protecting her face from further heat from the sun, with the blush coming from it heating it up enough. Having since stopped looking for food ever since she moved herself behind this tree, Jasmine had a front row seat to seeing Sammy spin around after picking some of the blueberries on the bush near her. After gulping, the Aussie drunk in all of the wonderful details of the Good Cheerleader.

Jasmine first noticed that the top of her head, and the long flawless blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. It was the kind of hair she imagined that angels would have. She also noticed about her hair had blonde bangs on the sides of her faces, vaguely looking like a fine painting's carved frame, further showing the Angelic Girl's beauty. Contained under that upper border of light gold brightly shimmering in the early sunlight were beautiful light blue, if not pure teal, eyes and as well as a set of small yet sweet lips covered in bright red lipstick. Unlike her hellish demon of a sister, Sammy had no small mole under her right eye that would have slightly diminished the heavenly radiance.

Moving her black eyes downward, Jasmine next gazed with lustful hunger at her body. As always since this season started, Sammy was wearing a bright red cheerleader outfit. Normally Jasmine would have questioned why a girl would choice to wear that on a reality TV show but that wasn't the question that was on the Outback Survivalist's mind. Instead, the question that she was asking herself was if it was just her imagination or did her cheerleader outfit seem like something that was not a real outfit but a porn costume!? Not knowing if it was more sexually explicit than other cheerleader outfits, Jasmine found Sammy's clothes to be incredibly erotic. The top of the uniform, while long sleeved, barley covered anything below her chest. That exposing the Good Twin's flawless midriff of alabaster while showing off her B-cup breasts, which thanks to the tightness of the top looked as if they were struggling to burst free. Subconsciously Jasmine was hoping that they would burst free from that tight top at any moment.

But even that wasn't the end of the joys to take in. There was also her scarlet skirt, which stopped at a third down the thigh, and as Jasmine had already seen, whenever Sammy bend over it gave another person, if positioned right, a good view of her white panties. Thanks to the shortness of the bright red skirt, her curvy athletic legs where exposed and shown off even more than her midriff was. Sammy's legs might have been quite thin but they were absolutely precious, just begging the Australian to move her hands over them. While the Good Twin only came up to under her chest, Jasmine thought that Sammy's legs seemed to stretch on for miles. Looking down further, Jasmine took in the last details of note. She was wearing knee-high white socks along with matching white-heeled shoes.

Even though she looked over them once already, Jasmine's black eyes returned to Sammy's lips. Looking at those fleshy tulips covered in rose red was the most bittersweet thing that Jasmine had ever seen. The bitterness came from how they were currently curved into a slight, natural frown, being a frown that was wore so long that it was by now second nature. While the bitterness came from what was currently shown, the sweetness came from what she knew could be in its place, and what she wanted to see. Jasmine knew that those lips could morph into the most gentle, happy smile ever. In the few brief moments where Sammy had shown that smile, all of them when Jasmine was around, the Outback Girl felt warmer inside and happier than she had in several years. Although she wanted many things from Sammy, near the top of the list was seeing Sammy smiling.

Jasmine's mind next went to thoughts of the main reason why Sammy didn't smile more.

Amy!

Just thinking of that vile little blonde bossy cow made Jasmine explode with rage. Even though they had only been on the island for a few days, in that time the Aussie had seen Amy dominate, belittle, and otherwise just make Sammy feel worthless far more times than she would have liked. Having been picked early in life for her much greater than average height even back then, Jasmine had no absolutely patience for bullying. The only reason why she hadn't beaten that blonde bitch back to Kingdom Come was because Jasmine was aware that a severe beating by her hands would most likely kill Amy. Yet again, Jasmine's amazing features were more of a hindrance than a help, just like always.

In addition to her not having many, if any, truly close friends, Jasmine found that her amazingness made her as much a romantic pariah as if she had been a buck-toothed hunchback. Ok, maybe that was a little much but not nearly as much as you'd think.

Jasmine's love life was the exactly opposite of her body, short and squat. It was almost funny, in darkly retroactive sort of way, but when Jasmine first realized that she was a bisexual, she was very happy. After all, she now had double the options of people to date, both straight boys and gay girls. But as she quickly learned, being bisexual wasn't that easy. She couldn't speak for anyone else but for her what became the greatest obstacle was her height. Simply put, most straight guys and gay girls didn't want to pursue someone as big and strong as Jasmine was. Just merely standing next to someone could greatly intimidate him or her. That combined with her insane survival skills and blunt social demeanor left her virtually un-pursued despite her body and caring personality.

Jasmine could only thank her lucky stars that she had somehow managed to lose her virginity. Going against her usual preferences, Jasmine had gone to a nightclub alone. With her height, strength, and her not drinking any alcohol, she knew she would be able to handle herself if any of the people in the nightclub tried to take advantage of her. The night had been the bust she feared it would be until she saw a girl looking at her intently. The girl in question was at least a year or two older than Jasmine, had long dyed black hair, wore the tightest and skimpiest dress Jasmine had ever seen, and wore a baseball cap titled to one side. Her name was Nadine. Though they only made out that night, the next morning Jasmine got a text from Nadine asking to meet up for lunch somewhere. Jasmine quickly learned that Nadine was a feisty lesbian horn-dog, who usually always dressed like she was going to a wild dance that would turn into an orgy. She also learned that Nadine was interested in having sex with every kind of female body type she could, and Jasmine was a new one: towering and muscular yet slender and partially feminine. In some ways Nadine was exactly what Jasmine had been looking for, someone who was experienced sexually and willing to share that experience with her. Quickly, Jasmine lost her virginity. More than that, Nadine had taught Jasmine many of the basics of lesbian sexual activity, by both doing them to her and allowing her to do them to her. They did this very often. After about a few months of doing each other all kinds of ways several times a day, Jasmine asked Nadine if she wanted to start being in a serious relationship. Nadine declined that offer, and soon after that broke up with her, not being ready or willing for a relationship that was anything beyond slating there shared sexual desires. **[1]**

Jasmine was devastated, both because of the break up itself and knowing that she would not only be single again but it would be ages before she found someone else who would want to be with her. In the years since her break up with Nadine, Jasmine's dating life, and sex life, was as barren and lifeless as the Outback itself, actually it was even more so. In the gap of time between Nadine breaking up with her and this very moment on Pahkitew Island, the only people who pursed Jasmine were creepy stalker boys. As desperate as Jasmine was getting for a relationship, she had the strong inner character to not lower herself to the first options to present themselves. But she still didn't like it.

The Outback Survivalist had long since, sadly, accepted that she would never hook up. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, she refocused her energies towards wilderness survival. Her skills at surviving in one of the deadliest terrains on Earth became the stuff of legend in the Land Down Under. But she wanted more. Both wishing to see if she could surpass her limits and not minding the million-dollar prize, Jasmine had singed up for the newest season of Total Drama to just outlast the rest. But, against all odds, in the short space of time since the season started, Jasmine not only discovered one person of interest but two!

Firstly there was Shawn, who tickled Jasmine's fancy like no guy ever had before him. For some reason she couldn't fully explain, she found the odd Canadian boy to be kind of cute. He didn't seem intimated by her…even going to far as to subtly embrace her presence and less accepted attributes. And it didn't hurt that he could make her laugh with their little "jokes" about zombies and that he seemed to be almost as skilled and knowledgeable at wilderness survival as she was. All of those things made Shawn quite appealing and had Jasmine initially considering pursuing a guy for the first time ever.

But, as tempting as Shawn was, someone else competing on this island had caught Jasmine's eye even more than he had, the same person who she was now currently staring at with a brimming sexual desire that towered even over her towering body.

Sammy.

Aside from the zombie jokes and wilderness survival knowledge, many of the same positives about Shawn were to be found in the Good Twin. Like him, she wasn't intimated by Jasmine's presence, power, or skills. In fact, she seemed to be in awe of them, looking on them with pure amazement while others did so with horror and fear. Even Shawn's eyes never had that same level of savoring light behind them at seeing her. As charming and amusing as Shawn was, he couldn't compete with the maturity and sensitiveness that surrounded Sammy as brightly and beautifully as the Aura Borealis. And that wasn't all about her that was bright and beautiful. While Shawn was kind of cute, Sammy was like something not meant for mankind, like an angel brought straight down from the heavens. The Good Blonde Twin was not just cute…she was beautiful.

And that beauty only increased in Jasmine's eyes the more she interacted with Sammy. In their time together, the Aussie loved the fact that Sammy embraced learning about the wilderness. But there was something that Jasmine loved more. Though rare, there were moments where Jasmine was able to build up Sammy's long shattered self-esteem. Seeing Sammy smile and acting with just a little bit more confidence and a little less doubt or insecurity got Jasmine as moved as when she had seen Sammy's panties earlier. Her mind flashed back to yesterday, when Sammy had almost eaten the manicinella fruit, or the Spanish Apple of Death. Though she was guessing, but being accurate, Jasmine thought that normally Sammy would have taken that as a sign from the universe to not try forging again. But here Sammy was, forging for fruit as if nothing happened, though she was being obviously more careful about what she picked up and what she didn't. Seeing this made Jasmine want to just pounce and let Sammy know how much she meant to her. After so long of wanting to help people but no one ever being willing to be around her long enough for that to happen, Jasmine had found someone who not only wanted the help, but she was needed it more than anyone she had ever meant before. Actually seeing that she was being a positive influence on someone, someone that she was sexually attracted to no less, gave Jasmine more sincere pleasure than anything else. But sadly though, that was all the sincere pleasure that she was destined to obtain. Jasmine knew better than to believe that she could ever get any more than that from Sammy, no matter how much she wanted, no matter how deeply it burned her very soul.

Surely the last thing that Sammy wanted was some giant who she was likely terrified of. After all, wasn't Sammy dominated enough as it is? Would she want someone like her, someone who dominated people without any intent just by standing next to them?

Of course not…and Jasmine already knew that.

And besides, as much as Jasmine wanted to have Sammy, she knew it wasn't right. No, not because of any fears about the immortality of their actions or her sexual desires. Instead of that, what Jasmine knew was wrong was trying to take advantage of Sammy. The girl had enough issues as it was without Jasmine adding her hulking self to them. There were so many ways that Jasmine could unintentionally hurt Sammy if they got together. A nasty argument here, a hurtful word there…or god forbid, her accidentally hurting Sammy in either a drunken haze or a spontaneous unpredictable anger or her briefly losing control of herself in a moment of mindless sexual passion; any of these possibilities could not only destroy any built up self-esteem but also leave Sammy worse off. Being hurt by someone you love is infinitely worse than by someone that you hate.

That was way too much burden to hold on one's shoulders, even for someone who had shoulders as impressive as Jasmine's. And she cared far too much about Sammy's well being for her to risk her still devastated self-esteem to appease her shallow sexual desires. If Jasmine didn't place Sammy's needs before her own, she'd just be another Amy whose only differences aside from the ones of the body was that she wasn't as direct or obvious.

But as strong as all of those noble intentions were, the desire to be around Sammy was just as strong. Jasmine felt her spirits sore when she just looked at the Good Twin. And even though she intended to sadly not pursue Sammy, she had to ask a chief question.

'_All right Jasmine, you can do this! You gotta ask. You gotta know if she's 'ere because Amy told her to be, or if because she wants to be around you. Ok…here goes nothing.' _

With that, the Towering Beauty walked towards the blueberry bush and Sammy.

* * *

After one last pep talk to herself as she made her last steps towards her, Jasmine spoke, finally forcing herself to put into word what she had been thinking about all morning. "Y'know you don't 'ave to 'elp me every morning just because Amy tells you to."

It took Sammy a few moments to fully understand what was said because of the Outback Goddess' Australian accent eliminating the h's starting the words "have" and "help".

Based off of her previous experiences with people, Sammy's mind went to the most logical of places. "You…" The Good Cheerleader Twin said in worry while rubbing one of her arms, "don't want me to come?" _'Oh, she probably never wants me near her!'_

'_What!? No, of course not! I always want you to come with me, to be near me!'_ Jasmine thought to herself. "That's not what I said." Jasmine said looking more than a little annoyed at Sammy, causing the Good Cheerleader Twin to slightly flinch, while being able to keep most of her unease hidden. "I just want it to be **your** decision," Her towering face of beautiful ebony softened, only to harden again as she added, "…not hers." Sammy couldn't help but stare at Jasmine in awe; no one had ever said something that to her before, no one else before Jasmine had ever considered Sammy's own free will. "Stop letting your sister treat you like a servant!"

"Oh…she never treats me that well." Sammy said while finding her knees slightly buckling under the weigh of that terrible truth. _'Why must I be so weak and pathetic!? She's probably disgusted with my spinelessness!'_

'_Oh God, why must she have that trembled, intimidated tone? Its so sad but also so cute! I just wanna hug 'er 'n tell 'er its all gonna be ok!' _"Then do something about it!" Jasmine said, again ignoring her deeper thoughts, while gesturing with her arms as she brought them to her sides as if showing something even though she had nothing to show.

In Sammy's mind, and her hopes and dreams, the Amazonian Aussie was presenting herself to her, signaling that she wished to ravish her and be ravished by her …somehow.

But even those thoughts couldn't win out over new ones forming, over familiar negative ones. In the mere few seconds of a pause before the Nice Twin spoke; they had dominated her, just like always.

"How can I?" Sammy said, voicing something that no one had ever asked about, her hopelessness. With her big, teal eyes closed, Sammy missed Jasmine's look of shock, and sympathy. Unable to look at Jasmine knowing what she was about to say, she kept her eyes closed as she added, "She's everyone's favorite. She's the pretty one."

"Your identical twins, your **both** the pretty one!" Jasmine nearly shouted. "In fact, I think its **you** who's the pretty one, Sammy! I think your better than Amy! You're **my** favorite!"

The Blonde couldn't believe what she had just heard. Someone called her pretty! Jasmine called her pretty! For the first time in possibly her whole life, she was deemed better to Amy. She felt better than Amy! And she was somebody's favorite…Jasmine's favorite!

"Really?" Sammy asked, still holding her arm nervously and finding that her eyes couldn't focus on Jasmine.

"Sammy, look," Jasmine said releasing a deep sigh to control her raging emotions, before raising one of her fingers, "the first person who stands up for you has gotta be you."

"Wow…" Sammy said in awe, not use to having someone actually give her encouragement. It made her feel as good as when she looked at Jasmine. And it gave her something that was normally just as unknown as compassion from others…hope. Unable to stop herself from smiling, deciding to just start with a baby step, she asked, "So, are we, like…friends?" The moment she stopped talking, the fears of rejection came rushing through her like a flood. Raising her arms in advance, she added in worry and apology, "If not, that's ok! I don't have a lot of friends so, I'm-I'm not-I just-!" The Twin wanted to shout at herself, knowing how pathetic she sounded, and was, but being unable to stop.

But then, something happened which stopped Sammy's ramblings dead in their tracks. It something small (well, not that small), something on her shoulder…it was Jasmine's hand! Jasmine was actually touching her!

"The way Amy treats you really bothers me," Jasmine said, again having her face being fierce from anger. But then, her face again changed, into that wonderful, caring smile, "so yeah, I guess were friends."

Sammy smiled like she hadn't in years. She could have sworn that she had died and gone to Heaven. Jasmine wanted to be her friend…and she was still touching her!

"And I have trouble making friends too." Jasmine said, mostly to make Sammy feel better, despite it being very true. _'As good as this talk is, this is all I'm gonna get. Sadly. Besides, we need to get back to forging. I wonder what's-ah, that tree should do nicely.'_ "I dunno why but…" Jasmine said while, despite not wanting to, she took her hand off of Sammy's shoulder. Using that same hand, she prepared the forest green bag that was draped over her shoulder. Using her other hand, she gave the nearby tree a single punch. The collision produced a loud sound as the bark broke and shattered from the power of a mere casual strike. The moment after the punch, Jasmine's other hand was holding open her bag too. Then, without warning, a hailstorm of red fruits fell upon her. Without looking fazed in the slightest, the Outback Girl merely allowed some of the fruit to fall into her open bag. Not realizing she was doing it, Sammy was holding her hands in front of her in alarm until the fruits had stopped falling. Once they had, Jasmine returned her attention to Sammy and continued by saying, "…people find me a bit intimatin'."

**CRACK! SNAP!**

Without warning, the tree that Jasmine had just punched was knocked down, causing the ground to shake and tremble as if there had been a thunderous roar from beneath the soil!

In the aftermath of the tree making its final sound, which others were around to hear, those others found their eyes to be unblinking as they looked at the fallen tree.

'_Oh, that was bloody brilliant, Jasmine! That 'ad to be the most intimatin' thing she's ever seen! Now she'll be as turned on by me as she would a pack of rapid dingoes!'_

'_Oh, that was brilliant, Jasmine! That had to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen! I am so turned on by her!'_

* * *

The thoughts of the two teenagers were shaken up though, as there bodies were too. Confused and worried, both of the girls looked at each other. What could be causing this? What could feel like a thunderstorm under the soil, like ten trees being knocked down?

The answer became obvious to Jasmine and Sammy when they saw a familiar sight. A moving wall of thick brown fur and large antlers…it was a stampede of charging moose. But unlike the one they had seen a few days ago, they weren't high up in the treetops. Instead, they were at ground level, with it heading towards them like an express train!

And the fact that a few of the charging moose had their eyes glow red for the briefest of moments only added to the frightening nature of them coming straight for the two girls.

Finding her fear crippling her, Sammy was paralyzed and started to fear what was going to happen. She started to imagine what painful fate awaited her, how her limbs would snap and crack and break, how it would be like hundreds of steel fists punching her all at once, how by the time they moose had fled she would likely be closer to a bloodied paste. But even so, one thought dominated her mind more than any other.

'_At least I'll die next to the most beautiful person I've ever met. But I don't want to!'_

Before the Good Twin could think anymore such thoughts, something grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air. Amid her confusion, Sammy eventually realized that it was Jasmine, who was now running **towards** the stampede with her high up in the air. Sammy was about to scream when she suddenly found herself back on the ground and spun around like a top, with her face being pressed into something that felt soft and warm. She couldn't tell what it was because everything her eyes could see was black.

On first instinct, Sammy thought his eyes were closed. And it turns out that they were. She opened them. But when she did, that only relieved her confusion the tiniest bit. Instead of all black, everything appeared to be all white. It was a soft, oddly warm white. Along the borders of her limited field of vision she saw fluttering waves of a rougher tan. Also, she felt the bottoms of two perky spheres graze against the top of her blonde hair. Despite not knowing what had caused this or what this was, Sammy liked the feeling.

As hard as it was for her, Sammy was trying to think about what was happening to her. The answer didn't dawn on her until she felt the objects move slightly side to side. Once she noticed that detail the realization of what was happening hit her like a ton of bricks.

'_Jasmine is holding me against her body…she's hugging me! JASMINE IS HUGGING ME! I can feel her boobs against the top of my head! EEEEEEEEEEE!' _Sammy thought to herself enraptured, with the terror of the charging moose all but completely forgotten, with her petite body now shaking from joy and desire instead of fear and hopelessness.

Indeed, Jasmine was holding Sammy's trembling body as close to hers as she could. The Amazon from Australia wasn't entirely sure how she and the girl of her intense desires ended up in this position. She remembered thinking how it was likely the tree she had knocked down which had caused the stampede, and that she had to get Sammy to safety. She remembered thinking that she wouldn't be able to get both herself and Sammy into the treetops before the moose reached them. She remembered thinking about how hiding behind one of the many towering tress in the area and hoping that the moose would pass right by it was the best option. Then she remembered the last thing she could remember clearly, that Sammy was so frightened and that she had to comfort her somehow.

But that didn't fully explain how this had happened.

Normally, Jasmine would have grabbed Sammy by her top and yanked her back behind her, or held her against her front with her back against Jasmine's front. However, for reasons that she couldn't logically explain, the taller teen did things differently. In the blink of an eye, she had spun Sammy around, wrapped one of her mighty yet slender chocolate arms around the blonde's body, and pulled her as close to her own body as she could face-first.

Behind the imposing tree, both teenage girls could hear the hammer-storm of giant hooves, getting louder…closer. In response, Sammy wrapped her arms around Jasmine and Jasmine both tightened her own grip and wrapped her other arm around Sammy.

Less than a second after doing so, the storm of fur and horn and bulk was upon them. If they had been looking, the girls would have seen a flood of brown overtaking everything. Only the towering trees were spared from the flattening effect of the many moose hooves. The very ground shook as if it had been trapped in an earthquake. To Jasmine and Sammy, the shaking of the earth they stood on felt like it should've registered on the Richter scale. If they moved the slightest bit in either the left or the right of them, they would have been taking away and crushed by a tidal wave of muscle and clinging ticks. Jasmine could feel tuffs of matted fur brush up against her arms as moose ran by them.

And yet, it wasn't fear or any of the details above that either girl focused the most on.

Both found that their worlds only consisted of the feeling of the body hugging theirs.

Sammy didn't notice anything outside of the towering body of shimmering ebony and slender yet mighty muscle. There was nothing else that could be perceived at this moment. The mere presence of this tall body dominated without forcing itself upon her. Her stomach was so thin that it was barely on the cusp of naturally thin and very toned. Her legs were mighty columns of chocolate that seemed so sturdy that nothing could knock them down, that nothing could overpower them. But they were so warm and nice. Jasmine's body felt paradoxically hard and soft all at once. Being pressed into Jasmine felt like laying down on the sturdiest of bed mattresses with the best of comforters on top of it, it was strong and thick yet comfortable and relaxing. In fact, the tight white undershirt that her face was being forced against furthered the illusion of Sammy being against the world's greatest mattress, that also happened to be alive and arousing her.

Jasmine didn't take into account anything but the small, trembling mass against her. Sammy's body was so lithe and precious, its delicateness driving her mad with desire. She loved the feeling of Sammy's bony and thin body pressing up against her far more muscular but also thin one. In some ways, Sammy felt like the world's best blanket, she was soft, warm, thin, and more than anything she wanted her body to be closer to her. The Blonde's mouth was right over the Amazon's bellybutton, and Jasmine could feel that Sammy's lips were already in a O shape, as if waiting to kiss the mid-tier orifice. Jasmine felt something that she never would have thought she'd have felt in a million years. She felt Sammy's breasts, pushing themselves into her karki shorts, at the level where one of her nipples was heading for the sweet spot of her vagina. The Unstoppable Aussie felt her ebony face become like a purple sun, realizing how much she liked the feeling of this and how tempted she was to shove Sammy deeper into her body so that one of the blonde's nipples might actually penetrate her dampening womanly folds. She had never before heard of or even thought of an action like this but she was eager for it.

The two remained like this until finally something else caught their attention, by not being as strong as it once was. The pandemonium of the charging moose's hoof-quake rumbled away through the forest, gone in seconds. The stampede was finally over.

Unknowingly, the wild beasts had triggered another stampede just as wild as they were.

* * *

Long after the din of the moose had died down, everything had remained as it had been. The forest was the same as it had been, minus the many low-level plants now trampled. There was not a sound coming from the woods. And the girls continued to tightly hug.

They must have been embracing each other for at least several minutes before one of them had enough brainpower under the mental undertow of their hidden sexual desire finally did something.

"You awrigh'?" Jasmine asked, with Sammy not answering for a few seconds because that's how long it took to understand the word "alright" through the Australian accent, well, that and because of not wanting to risk anything that would end this lovely embrace.

In that small space of time, the Outback Survivalist thought to herself, _'Crikey! This feels better than I coulda imagined! Maybe now I should…no, no! It's too soon, Jasmine! If you ask her now, she'll 'op away from ya faster than a kangaroo from an 'ungry dingo!'_

"Y-ye-yeah…yeah, I'm ok." Sammy finally said before subconsciously pressing her face into Jasmine's body just a little tighter. She did this for two reasons. Firstly, the stench of moose musk and hide was lingering in the air, invading the meek cheerleader's nostrils. Secondly, Sammy wanted to feel so much more of the Amazonian Aussie right away.

As a result of her hugging Jasmine tightly, Sammy's mouth was now on black girl's bellybutton, and one of her nipples was being pressed further into the tan shorts.

Jasmine reacted to this with notable restraint. _'Ah, screw this! I've 'ad enough of beating around the bush! I gotta 'andle this the same way I would anything else…directly!'_

"Sammy," Jasmine said, fighting against her own nervousness as she would any of her homeland's deadliest creatures, "there are some things that I need to tell ya about me."

After saying that, Jasmine did the hardest thing she could under the circumstances, she slowly moved Sammy away from her body. The Blonde was only far away enough that it would have passed for a close conversation but it felt as wide as the Pacific Ocean for both girls. Even Jasmine keeping her hands on Sammy's shoulders didn't lessen that feeling. The Good Twin looked up at the Ebony Goddess, her teal eyes focusing solely on her. Seeing those two pools of twinkling teal gave Jasmine the resolve to continue.

"Ok, firstly I'll say…" Jasmine began, with Sammy thinking how when the Aussie said the word "I'll" it almost sounded like the word "aisle", "I-I…I, well, you see Sammy, I'm…" She continued like this for a few moments stretched out by the awkwardness.

'_Damn it all, Jasmine! I've punched great white sharks in the face 'n I've wrestled with salt-water crocodiles! Why can't I just tell Sammy how I feel about her, already!?' _"…I-I'm…I'm **AC/DC**, uh, bi-sexual. I can get real **keen** on the blokes and the sheilas." Jasmine finally said, after what felt like an eternity. "Guys, 'n **girls**, really turn me on."

Hearing that peaked Sammy's interest immensely as she said back, "Okkkaaaayyy."

"I've only be'n in one relationship before." Jasmine continued, "It was with a girl. We definitely had some fun but it ultimately didn't last." She looked so much sadder now.

"Aw, Jasmine! I'm so sorry to hear that." Sammy said sympathetically to her new friend.

"Thanks." The Aussie said with a smile that made Sammy feel all warm and light inside. "I had come to this island with the intent of just winnin' the million dollar prize, but some things have changed since we got 'ere. Some of the people 'ere have caught my eye."

"Re-re-rea…really? And w-wh-who…who has caught your eye?" Sammy asked, struggling to keep her voice normal and level, despite knowing that she wasn't that successful at it. As impossible as it seemed, things were heading towards a favorable end.

Jasmine didn't answer at first, struggling to keep herself in check, finding that the anticipation of the reveal that was so near was making it harder to remain composed. "Well, there is Shawn. Not only is he kind of cute but he has a way of making me laugh." Jasmine said before laughing with that adorable snort of hers in her laugh.

"Ohhhhh…really?" Sammy asked as more of a restrained tearful sigh than a simple question. _'I knew it was too good to be true! Nothing good can ever come my way, even when Amy's not involved! Now, she is just gonna admit that it's Shawn who she likes!'_

"B-but…" Jasmine started to say, snapping Sammy out of her depressing train of thought. "There someone else 'ere who I think I like even more. I 'aven't know **her** for very long but in that short space of time she's made me feel more welcomed than anyone in years. I don't seem to intimidate her and just being around her makes me feel so much better."

Sammy was still listening, but she was starting to not believe that any of this was real. It was too perfect. Jasmine was less than a foot from her, the Aussie's hands were still on her shoulders, it was a perfect day, and the golden solar beams made Jasmine look even more like a goddess than she already was with her chocolate skin looking all the sweeter.

This whole day was just a cruelly wonderful dream! Any second now she'd wake up!

"She's a real sweet girl. I don't think I've ever met anyone who's as nice as she is. And she's a real **beaut**. She's as 'ot…uh, hot, I mean, as the whole bloody Outback itself! Oh, just thinking about this girl makes me **fanny** get all moist 'n me so **randy** that I just wanna to **bash** 'er something fierce!" Jasmine continued, so lost in herself that she didn't realize that she had started losing Sammy with her sudden spike of Australian slang.

But Sammy didn't mind too much since as she was speaking now Jasmine was tightening her grip on the Blonde's shoulders and bringing her ever closer to her towering body.

"And, I-I…" Jasmine said, starting to stammer out again. Sammy couldn't help but think how seeing Jasmine struggling so much made her even cuter than she already was. "Oh, the **jack of it**!" She suddenly yelled in frustration, startling Sammy for a few seconds. Jasmine saw this and winced at seeing the object of her affections slightly recoil from her. "Look…Sammy, I'm real sorry for **spitting the dummy** like that but this is hard. I mean, I 'aven't even gotten to the part where its **you** who I've got the 'ots for 'n…"

One could all but hear the record screeching as Jasmine stopped talking that very instance. She found that her mouth was hanging open on its own and she couldn't close it to save her life. All of the power and confidence in the Outback Survivalist fled out of her like rats fleeing a sinking ship the moment she had realized that the cat was out of the bag. Jasmine was now more powerless than she ever was before, waiting for a response.

Sadly for her, it looked like she might be waiting awhile. Sammy seemed just as powerless. The Good Twin found that her mouth was just as agape as Jasmine's. With the life-long tendency of getting the short end of the stick, Sammy was struggling to grasp this. Getting what she wanted and being happy were precious rarities for the Sweet Twin.

Because of this shared silence, the words of Jasmine wordlessly echoed in their minds.

Despite the hammering of her heart pounding against her ears and feeling like her very world was spinning off of its axis, it was Sammy who was the first to finally break the silence. With her hand slightly trembling, she pointed to herself before saying with strain, "M-m-ma-ma-m…me?"

Jasmine didn't respond at first, instead her black eyes drunk in the image of Sammy before her, her beautiful blonde hair slightly disheveled from the moose stampede and her chewing absently on her lip. The Aussie blinked slowly and swallowed, suddenly finding her throat being as dry as the Outback. She licked her chocolate lips that felt like they were flaking from their dryness and her arms subconsciously moved to hug herself, only to stop herself when she remembered that her hands were still on Sammy's shoulders. Surely this would be the rejection that Jasmine feared more than any dangerous obstacle.

Sammy, noticing the sudden display of emotion in Jasmine, took a tentative step forward.

Brought out of her shock by the small movement, Jasmine's eyes locked on Sammy's.

"Yes." The Outback Survivalist whispered hoarsely, her voice strained and quiet. She just knew that any second now Sammy would either run away in disgust or yell at her. What other reaction could be expected for telling someone she just met that she liked them!?

But to Jasmine's infinite confusion, and delight, Sammy did neither of those actions. She did nothing. She simply stood there, just as she had before Jasmine admitted the truth. Sammy just stood there without saying a word for what felt like centuries to both girls. The Good Twin couldn't compel her lips to move or her brain to form words to say.

Instead, with her thin, white legs feeling like they belonged on an elephant by their perceived figurative weight, Sammy took another small step towards Jasmine.

The gears in Jasmine's mind were moving far beyond a parameter she was used to. Surely she was dreaming. Surely Sammy couldn't actually be moving towards her. Surely there was no way that Sammy could actually be into her. Surely she had misheard her.

"Sammy…" Jasmine said softly, not being sure what she should say, "Sammy, surely you…well…I mean…" Her mind was refusing to work, unable to withstand the shock.

That same fear was coursing through Sammy as if it were a part of her very blood, every second the Good Cheerleader felt a new and stronger spike of crippling shock shoot through her veins as if it were a poison attacking her very nervous system. But for once in her life though, Sammy wasn't going to submit to the shock, she wasn't going to submit. A part of her thought that this was all just a dream but that wasn't going to stop her. Finding the grassy ground to be feeling like a swamp of quicksand, Sammy took more and more small steps forward, towards Jasmine. The Aussie remained beyond shocked.

Again, after a period of time understood through a sense of time rendered askew by the tidal waves of nervousness and awkward longing in both teenage girls, Sammy was once again in front of the Gorgeous Giant. Her face was almost as close as it was during the stampede. For a few seconds that felt so long, Sammy wasn't able to do anything. There were so many sweet things that she wanted to say to Jasmine but she wasn't able to say.

Finally, fighting against the heart bouncing around in her petite chest like rubber and her face becoming a searing super-nova at the mere suggestion of it, Sammy did something. The Blonde still wasn't sure if this was real. She wasn't sure this was even possible when she would have been disappointedly content to simply consider Jasmine a mere friend. Regardless, Sammy did something she wouldn't have thought herself capable of doing. She did something that was hopefully show that she felt the same way about Jasmine too.

Sammy lifted up the bottom of Jasmine's white undershirt just enough to have her teal eyes staring at beautiful black instead of artificial white. Now over half of Jasmine's stomach was exposed instead of roughly just a half of it. After admiring the sweet skin, Sammy leaned herself into it and puckered her lips smeared in bright red lipstick. Acting before her nerves could stop her, Sammy gently and chastely kissed Jasmine's stomach.

Jasmine's brain had short-circuited. Suddenly all of reality lost any and all context. She couldn't grasp anything outside of the searing warmth churning within her and the ebony expanse of her skin being transformed into a landscape of coal-colored goose bumps. It took her a little bit of time to consider the following information: Sammy not only didn't run away from her but she actually came towards her and she was kissing her right now!

Before she knew what happened, Jasmine felt a dampness saturate her tan karki shorts. The Australian was beyond shocked and embarrassed…and profoundly pleased. But the shock and embarrassment would have withered away instantly if she knew that Sammy's cheerleader skirt was being hit by a surge of bodily fluid that made hers look minuscule.

Sammy, as she continued to administer small, searing pecks to Jasmine's stomach, had to almost fight against herself to believe that she was doing this, and that it wasn't a dream. But the warmth of Jasmine's body and the faint traces of some exotic skin cream being left on her lips allowed her to win her internal debate and resume kissing the Aussie.

Finally, Sammy stopped kissing Jasmine's body, mainly because she wanted more than just little pecks and the taste of some unknown skin cream. She looked up at Jasmine. When she did, she saw a look on her divinely ebony face that she couldn't quite pinpoint. It looked as if Jasmine was simultaneously grinning like an unstoppable apex predator ready to devour her for her own basest desires and yet also softly smiling like some kind of sexy, non-denominational saint who only wanted to make her as happy as she could. Sammy could almost see the clash between the two expressions in Jasmine's black eyes. At one moment, the predator was ready to pounce and in the next the saint would surface.

With an expression that was a mingling of the two which Sammy couldn't logically explain and she had no desire to, Jasmine looked down at the Beautiful Blonde Girl. She was about to speak when she noticed several long strains of blonde blocking Sammy's face from her view. After laughing and releasing that adorable snort of hers as she did, Jasmine started to slowly move one of her fingers along the strains of light golden yellow, moving them so they became draped over either of Sammy's ears. Every shifted strain exposed more of the angelic face of the girl who had just kissed her blazing body. As she did so, Jasmine finally spoke up after her lengthy silence.

"Sammy…thank you. Even if nothing else 'appened today, you would 'ave made me so happy." Jasmine said smiling, now seeing the fully exposed face of Sammy, which was smiling. She then once again put her hands on Sammy's shoulders, this time feeling the faint shudder of the blonde's body at the contact. "But I want more from you. Much more. There are so many things that I want to do to you, 'n I want you to do to me. Once I get started, I don't know if I will be able to stop myself. It's been so long. So, before we go any further, I need one more thing from you. I need you to say it, Sam." Jasmine then took her hands off of Sammy's shoulders, causing the blonde to hate her for the briefest of moments. "I don't want you to feel like you need to do anythin'. If we go any further, I want it to be because it's your decision 'n its what you want for yourself. If you want to continue, please just tell me that you are ok with this, that you want this."

Once again, only silence reigned after Jasmine had finished speaking to Sammy. Pregnant within this silence of apparent calmness was a maelstrom of insecurities and worries. Jasmine was fighting against the urge to just take Sammy and start ravaging her right now. More than anything she feared that Sammy would back out at coming so close. But, despite it feeling like trying to support the world on her shoulders, Jasmine knew she had to do this. The very last thing she wanted to be was another Amy who controlled Sammy. If she gave a damn about Sammy, she had to give her this painfully uncertain choice.

Waiting for an answer with more eagerness than anything in her entire life, Jasmine barely breathed and didn't turn her focus away from Sammy for even a single second.

For the longest time, Sammy's face was unchanging; looking more conflicted than ever. The Aussie could only speculate at the internal conflicts bubbling within the Blonde.

Jasmine had no idea how Sammy would react now. Anything could happen at this point.

After who knows how long, Jasmine finally detected some subtle changes in Sammy. She noticed that her chest, complete with enticing B-cup sized breasts, was heaving more. She took note of how Sammy's entire body was again just barely shaking and shuttering. She saw some more twinkling coming from Sammy's teal eyes…only to see it move beyond her eyes. Soon the twinkling was falling onto her cheerleader outfit, smearing it in tears.

Sammy was crying.

Jasmine instantly felt the worst she ever had. She had made one of her only friends cry!

Just as instantly as those horrible feelings arose in her so did the possible implications of this. Was Sammy horrified at the prospect of being with her after thinking about it more? Was Sammy unable to make a decision and hating herself for being so indecisive? Was Sammy going to want her simply because she was the first good option to present itself?

But crippling as those fears were, Jasmine knew what had to come before any of them. Making Sammy feel better.

"Sammy…what's wrong? Why are you cryin'?" Jasmine finally asked.

"Yo-***sniff*…**you-you…***sniff* *sniff*…**you a-asked…"

"Huuh?" Jasmine asked with an unintentional raised eyebrow. Even with her desire to make Sammy feel better, she was awfully confused. "What the blimey does that mean?"

"Oh! Sorry! I must not be making any sense!" Sammy said with a tone somewhere between crying and laughing. After a few moments of deep breathing, the Good Twin regained enough control over herself to answer Jasmine's question. "You asked me. Y-you asked me if I wa-wanted to do this…" Sammy saw Jasmine's look of confusion remain unchanged. "I-I can't even remember the last time someone asked me something. They usually just order me to do something…and I always do it…all the time, always."

Sammy was starting to look sad again, looking down at the shifting carpet of green grass. Jasmine reached out one of her hands to pat Sammy on the shoulder, but then the Blonde returned her focus to Jasmine. When she did, her eyes were still like galaxies of teal stars but instead of a frown Sammy was showing Jasmine the biggest smile that she ever had.

"Yes, Jasmine! Yes, I'm ok with this. I want this! I want you!" Sammy shouted happily. Jasmine couldn't tell if it was just in her own mind or not but Sammy's voice appeared to echo throughout the entire empty forest, bouncing off of trees as its message spread out. "Please Jasmine, don't make me wait any longer! I'm tired of waiting to feel good, to feel happy. Take me! Ravish me! Make me feel special!" Now Sammy's face was a blushing inferno. She was so exposed and so torn. A part of her wanted to run away and the other part prayed with all its might that Jasmine would hold her down so she couldn't.

The later part seemed to have fortune on its side as once again Sammy felt Jasmine's hands fall on her shoulders. Just as before, Sammy felt the hidden power behind them. She knew that if she wanted to, Jasmine could easily hold her down with no effort…and a part of her was hoping that she would. She closed her eyes in dripping anticipation. _'Come on Jasmine, do something already! Why are you torturing me like this!?'_

Jasmine was still processing all of this. Now, not only had Sammy kissed her but also she agreed to be with her. She wanted to! She wanted her! Sammy wanted Jasmine! So many of the worries and insecurities that had been trapped in the Aussie for years weakened. She had finally found someone who she liked, who wasn't intimated by her size, strength, or skills, and who liked her exactly the same way she liked her. It was all so amazing. There was only thing preventing her from beginning with all of her passion and desire.

"Ask 'n you shall receive." Jasmine said. "Before we begin, I wanna say one thing."

"What's that?" Sammy said, opening her eyes. When she did, she saw that Jasmine's face was right in front of hers. The Ebony Goddess was on one of her knees, kneeling before her, her White Angel. Jasmine's eyes smiled before her mouth got the chance to smile. Sammy felt her heart flutter and her crotch become even moister seeing this eye-smile.

With her eyes like obsidian stars shining brighter than any shade of known light, Jasmine attempted to fix, at least for the time being, the only thing preventing her from beginning.

"You don't need me to feel special, Sammy. You already are special."

She tried with all of her might to resist the flood of emotion in her but Sammy could not. Again, streams of crystal poured out of the teal lakes of her eyes. Her smile was massive.

Seeing Sammy smile proved to Jasmine that the time had finally come. She was eager.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jasmine sealed in Sammy's smile with a searing kiss.

* * *

At first, Sammy noticed three things that had changed about the current situation. One, Jasmine was kissing her. Two, it was far better than she could have ever hoped it would be. And three, Jasmine's arms, wrapped around her meek body, were driving her insane.

Unable to help herself, Sammy moaned loudly as the chocolate lips pressed themselves firmly against her own smeared in bright red lipstick. That got Jasmine more fired up.

Sammy surrendered immediately, wrapping her arms around Jasmine's shoulders and leaning in as much as she could forward to better enjoy her first ever kiss. The Good Twin returned the kiss with much fervor, but no tongue, with the thought never even occurring to the inexperienced teenager. Instead, Sammy released a torrent of chaste lust with just a hint of something else, some other powerful emotion never experienced before. Was it love? Sammy didn't know and under the current circumstances she didn't care that much. Another thing that she wasn't sure about was how long she and Jasmine were kissing. But she did know that when they finally, and reluctantly, stopped, both were out of breath and needed to take many huge gulps of air to breathe at a normal rate.

It was only after the kiss that Sammy realized that Jasmine was still kneeling on one knee. Seeing that made Sammy feel guilty, since she had been so concerned with her own pleasure that she hadn't even given any thought to if Jasmine was comfortable or not.

Though Jasmine did feel some discomfort because of her current positioning, she didn't mind too much. Finally kissing Sammy easily made up for an awkward kissing position. Besides, she had an idea for how to improve this amazing moment.

"Wow…that was dynamite! Eh?" Jasmine asked with a pleased, confident smirk.

"Yeah…dynamite…" Sammy said wistfully, still pleasantly reeling from the kiss.

"Sammy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

Sammy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the odd question. "Uh…no. No, I'm not."

"Jolly good."

"Uh…not to be weird or anything, but why did you just ask that?"

Jasmine didn't say anything but instead changed her smirk into a full-blown smile.

Before Sammy could ask any questions, suddenly she found her body moving on its own. Her tiny feet in white shoes were no longer touching the ground. On instinct, they flailed around a little bit, as Sammy got scared. She didn't know what was happening but she was afraid that she was going to fall. But then she noticed some objects holding her in place. They were wrapping themselves around her, hugging her, preventing her from falling but not being so tight as to make their presence uncomfortable or too limiting. Once she realized that her body was someone secure, Sammy started to look around. When she did, she saw something in the beams of the sun, something more beautiful.

She saw Jasmine's smiling face, once again perfectly level with hers. Further looking around, she saw herself elevated; she saw plants once at her eyelevel from their tops. She saw what was holding her up, two slender yet muscular arms of chocolate. While looking around, Sammy felt her back being pressed up against something, something rough and course and uneven. Looking above her, she saw the foliage of a tree directly above her.

Quickly Sammy realized what had just happened. Jasmine had lifted her into the air and was now holding her up with her arms while also using a nearby tree for further support.

While Sammy knew that she was pretty light and thin, she still couldn't help but marvel at how there appeared to be no effort from Jasmine's muscles to hold her up. There was no struggle or shifting of positions or loss of grip. It was like she weighed nothing. Her feet, though dangling in the space between the tree trunk and Jasmine's body, felt just as stable as they would touching the soil a few feet below them. Aside from her back, what surrounded Sammy on all sides was Jasmine. She loved that. She felt so warm and safe.

"Does this answer your question?" Jasmine finally asked after seeing that Sammy had adjusted to her new position.

Smiling, Sammy nodded her head.

"Good, good. Now remember, if ya wanna to get down, at any time, just say so, 'kay?"

"Ok, I will." Sammy said before blushing in Jasmine's arms. "Uh…now, could you please continue ka-ki-kissing me, Jasmine? Ya-you know…i-if you want to."

"Ya don't 'ave to tell me twice, love!" Jasmine answered eagerly with a smile.

With that, Jasmine kissed Sammy again, but this time she was no longer restraining herself. The Aussie poured all of her feeling into this kiss, as well as her tongue. In her shock at feeling the unexpected object, Sammy's mouth opened up, allowing it entrance. Once in, the Raven-Haired Giant's tongue began to caress the other girl's mouth muscle. Sammy, inexperienced as she was, allowed the Amazonian Australian to dominate her. But unlike all of the times Amy had dominated her, this time Sammy wanted to be dominated. The Gorgeous Giant's tongue was guiding her into this new experience, one that she had desired for so long that it almost physically hurt. It didn't hurt her now. It felt great, like someone was harmlessly moving a miniature, fleshy lightning bolt inside of her mouth, sending off crackling waves of pleasure and release through her entire body.

Amid these crackling waves, Sammy had done some things that she wasn't aware of. The first one was that the Good Twin's legs were no longer dangling between the tree and Jasmine. Instead, they found themselves wrapped around Jasmine's waist, holding it as tightly as they could while Sammy's pelvis was attempting to thrust itself into Jasmine. The second was that the softness of Jasmine's lips had made Sammy's hands move on their own. Soon enough, they wandered to the point where they were resting on the Aussie's breasts. Sammy was too enraptured by the kissing to notice either change.

But Jasmine, even with the pleasure of the kissing being strong, couldn't say the same. It took all of Jasmine's restraint to not start violently thrusting against Sammy and the tree.

'_Yes! Oh God, Sammy! You're a natural! I just knew that this underdog had a lotta fight in her! I wanna see just 'ow much fight she's got! This shrimp is so ready for the barbie!' _

Breaking off the kiss, to Sammy's disappointment and confusion, Jasmine asked smirking, "You like 'ow they feel, I gander?"

"How what feels?"

"My belly 'n my **bazoomas**, Beautiful."

Only then did Sammy realize that her pelvis had been bucking Jasmine's stomach and that her hands had been groping her big, beautiful boobs.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry! Please don't be offended!" Sammy apologized anxiously, worried that she had somehow made Jasmine want to stop whatever was happening.

The Outback Survivalist had to repress her giggling at the silliness of the whole idea.

"Sammy, calm down. The point of this is to do stuff like that." Jasmine reassured. Then her black eyes took on a devilish glint to them. "And don't worry, I'm not offended. In fact," She brought her lips right next one of Sammy's ears and whispered seductively, "its got me **'otter** than ever before." Sammy couldn't help but realize how Jasmine saying "'otter" instead of "hotter" was, well, hotter to her. "So **'ot** that we need to strip. Now. Let me see what my Little Angle looks like in 'er best suit, 'er birthday suit."

As Sammy was brought back to the ground, her blushing face emitted a blaring red light.

* * *

Despite the bravado she had just displayed, Jasmine's gut was in several Gordium knots. It had been literally years since she even considered stripping before someone, much less a girl who she not only really liked but also was likely a virgin and the victim of psychological abuse since the time she could walk and talk. It would take so little for her to unintentionally hurt Sammy, and she knew that.

But Jasmine found some confidence in the awkward but unquestionable lustful stares that Sammy was sending her way. There could be no doubt that this girl was really into her.

'_You can do this, girl. She can't take 'er eyes off you. She wants to give you as __**once-over**__. And she's a freaking __**sexpot**__! If she wants to see you naked, you've got nothing to fear.' _

With that compelling her forward, Jasmine started by removing her hat and vest, knowing that those articles of clothing wouldn't chance that much. Reaching behind her head, she undid her thick ponytail. Once it was loosened, she shook her head back and forth. With every motion, more and more of the divine threads of raven black shone in the sun's light. By the time her head stopped shaking, Jasmine's hair was down to past her shoulders. Looking over at Sammy, Jasmine saw even greater arousal on the Good Twin's face. Seeing this confirmation made her feel better and willing to strip down further. After discarding her boots and socks, Jasmine started to remove the good stuff.

First she took off her tightly clinging white undershirt, exposing her upper body, including her boobs encased in a white bra. Sammy's eyes exploded at seeing that. What had shocked her most was the size of them. They were bloody enormous! While wearing her normal clothing, Jasmine looked like she was a high B-cup, maybe a very low C-cup. But now that only her bra was covering them, Sammy could say that they were in fact a full C-cup, maybe a very low D-cup. Jasmine was pleased to see Sammy be so interested. If she hadn't had been as nervous as she was, she would have cracked a quick joke about if Sammy liked what she saw. But she was quite nervous so she let that quip slide away.

Seeing Sammy being impressed, Jasmine removed her tan karki shorts, exposing her mostly white panties. They were mostly white because of a thick clear stain in the white fabric. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had caused this stain. The Good Twin stared at Jasmine even more intensely, at the proof that Jasmine did, in fact, want her as badly as she wanted her. The Aussie realized this and was thankful that she had little experience in hiding her sexual attraction for someone.

"Y'know this can only work if we both start strippin', right?" Jasmine said jokingly, half trying to lighten the mood and half bursting at the seams to see Sammy start stripping.

Sammy felt her face flare up again, but she didn't resist that notion. She was eager, ready.

The Good Twin put her hands on the bottom of her tight top and began lifting them upwards. While doing so, she looked at Jasmine, noticing her incredibly toned belly.

'_**Fat!'**_

Sammy froze, keeping her top about half way lifted off of her body. Her face froze. She heard her; she heard **Amy's** voice echoing through her mind with inescapable volume. Sammy wanted to shut out the voice's claim, but after seeing Jasmine, she couldn't. She was nothing compared to Jasmine, she could never ever be worthy of Jasmine…ever.

Sammy looked at Jasmine's face.

'_**Ugly!'**_

Sammy looked at Jasmine's towering height.

'_**Short!'**_

At her power and strength.

'_**Weak!'**_

At her unquestionably desirability.

'_**Virgin!'**_

At her perfection.

'_**Pathetic!' **_

"N-na…no…" Sammy barely said in a woeful whisper. Tears were forming. "I-I can't."

"Can't what?" Jasmine asked.

"I-I…I can't do this! I can't be with you Jasmine! You're too perfect! I'm too pathetic!" Sammy said with increasing volume and hoarseness in her already trembled tone. She closed her eyes; unable to even look at the person who's beauty felt as strong and unreachable as the sun. Missing Jasmine's look of shock, the tears came pouring out.

'_**Pathetic!' **_

"I'm ugly and lazy and fat and weak and pathetic! I'm so pathetic! I'm nothing but my older sister's slave! I always have been and I always will be! I can't be anything else!"

'_**Hopeless!'**_

"I've done nothing about it for eighteen years because I'm too spineless! I have done nothing, no matter how painful or humiliating it got. I always just took it. Always!"

'_**Lazy!'**_

"What more proof do you need that I don't deserve someone as great as you, Jasmine!?"

'_**Unworthy!'**_

Like a swarm of rapid killer bees, these thoughts buzzed around in Sammy's brain and would not leave. Every second a new sting, a new previously said insult from Amy that she came to believe, stung her brain. This psychological swarm was besieging it. Every sting trigged more tears, crystal rivers streaming down from Sammy's teal lakes of eyes. And every newly shed tear only made Sammy feel worse, even more pathetic and crappy. By now Sammy was covering her ears with her hands and her eyes as tightly shut as they could be while shaking her head from side to side with increasing vigor, trying to drown out the endless insults from Amy. The imagined insults didn't lessen up in the slightest.

"Its not just that she says those things about me, its that she's completely right! Amy's always right, she always wins!" Sammy shouted, not noticing anything outside of the buzzing swarm in her head. "I'll never be good enough for you, Jasmine! I'll never b-!"

Sammy was suddenly stopped, when she felt something large but warm and soft collide with her face ever so gently. Too worked up to consider what this thing was, Sammy pressed her face into its comforting warmth and found that her tears gave out even stronger now. She then felt something gently moving along the top of her hand, petting her. The strong yet restrained motions of this object started to help calm her down some.

For an amount of time she didn't know, Sammy just pressed her face into this thing as much as she could as she cried unrestrained. But as she cried, the act morphed. Slowly, surrounded by the warmth and petting, the crying became good. The action that had started as despair was transformed into release. The tears became embers. They became the funeral pyre for sixteen years worth of endless, unchallenged ridicule and agony. Even though the insult swarm wasn't completely killed in the pyre of her soul, it was smaller, weaker. The insults didn't have nearly as much sting after the fire had passed.

Finally, after the savannah of Sammy's soul had been cleared of the mangled brushwood of Amy's insults, she opened her eyes. And when she did, she saw only coppery black. Slowly, that realization combined with memories of the recent past made it all clear.

Sammy was once again pressing her face into Jasmine's toned stomach.

For as good as she felt, this realization made Sammy turn scarlet with embarrassment and shame. Surely now she just destroyed any unlikely chance of anything happening today!? Surely Jasmine would be looking down on her with disgust and frustration!

Finally, gathering up the courage, Sammy looked up at Jasmine's heavenly face. Sammy was confused. Instead of disgust or frustration, Jasmine was smiling with dewy eyes. "Feelin' better?" She asked; her voice only weighted down by the hot Australian accent.

"Yuh…yeah, I am." Sammy admitted amid her confusion.

"Righto! Jolly good show, Sammy!" Jasmine said smiling, as if nothing had happened.

That stunned Sammy for a little bit. Then she could speak again. "W-w…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you still here after I freaked out like that and cried my eyes out like a little baby? How do you not think I'm insane or something?"

Jasmine moved one of her hands over the side of Sammy's face gently. "Sammy, your not bein' a baby. You're not bein' as coo-cco as a kokuboro, either. Your bein' human." The Good Twin looked up at Jasmine in awe, noticing how the sunlight was almost creating the illusion of a heavenly halo over her long locks of raven black. Jasmine continued to gently rub the side of her head. " I can't even begin to imagine 'ow bad its been livin' with Amy. It musta done a lot to ya. Truth be told, I thought that you were 'olding those tears back ever since I first saw you. I'm so glad you finally let 'em out."

Sammy was stunned. "Y-ya-ya-you…you could see that…and you still wanted me?"

"Of course!" Jasmine said beaming. "A couple'a tears can't cripple your attractiveness!"

Sammy was silent, for a long time, trying to process what had just been said about her. "A-a-attractiveness?"

"Yes. I think you're bloody attractive."

"Why do you find me attractive?" Sammy asked. "How can you find me attractive?"

"Well, I guess there's two reasons. The first bein' that I feel comfortable 'round you. Most of the time, even when people are nice to me, I feel like I need to 'old back somehow. I can't act as confident or be as strong as I know I can be, or they'll leave. But that's not the case with you. I can be myself and not 'ave to worry about you leaving. Most people find my full potential to be intimidating but you seem to find it appealing." Jasmine explained with a full smile that grew and grew with every word she said.

Sammy couldn't help but smile and blush at the kind words of the half-naked Aussie.

"O-o-ok…" Sammy finally said after a brief silence. "But what about the other reason?"

"I find you to be the sexiest person I've ever met and I want to have 'ot, wild sex with you." Jasmine said bluntly, now realizing that she needed to be direct about this to try and help Sammy break through the psychological barrier that her evil sister had constructed.

As Jasmine could have guessed, Sammy froze up with a massive smile and flaming blush. But going against what the Outback Survivalist would have guessed, Sammy continued speaking pretty quickly after Jasmine had.

"Ba-ba-but how? You said yourself that Amy and me are both 'the pretty one'. If we are both that, how can you find me to be so much more attractive that her?" Sammy asked.

"Ah, now that's a good question, **beaut**." Jasmine said nodding her head while thinking. After a few moments of careful thought, and hoping that this would get her point across, she explained herself by saying, "You 'n Amy might be as similar as a wallaby 'n a baby roo on the outside but being pretty isn't just limited to how well your put together. A person's actions can be just as sexy or not as their bodies. Like, 'ow if you put Sugar into the body of a supermodel, she'd still be the most repulsive person 'ere, outside of Amy."

Despite herself, Sammy laughed hard at that. She enjoyed both imagining someone like Sugar being a supermodel and Jasmine still placing Amy below her. Both felt great.

Jasmine smiled massively at hearing Sammy laughing. It showed that she was starting to get through to her. Not wishing to lose this gain, Jasmine continued to make her case. "Sammy, I dunno what your thinkin' or all of the things Amy told you over the years but I want to listen to me very carefully. You are not ugly or lazy or whatever else she 'as told you. You are a beautiful young woman who I want to tear into like a dingo. It's only my concern for you that's preventin' me from 'olding you and doin' you raw. I want to fuck you, Sammy. I 'ave never wanted to fuck anyone as much in my entire life."

Sammy couldn't believe what she had just heard, this option had never suggested itself. There was literally no way the Good Twin ever could have thought that Jasmine would not only be into her but also be chopping at the bit to ravage her, as Sammy had wanted!

Every square inch of Jasmine's body was perfectly arousing. It made Sammy insecure. She felt like a little girl staring up at a fully-grown and perfectly developed fine woman. Everything about the Aussie from her large breasts and taut, tight ass to her very toned stomach and her full, long legs like columns of finely crafted cooper was perfection. Of all that, it was the legs that stood out the most. They were works of art by nature itself. Sammy had always hated her legs, they were always so thin and pale and sinewy to her. She couldn't even comprehend how a girl with as perfect a body as Jasmine's would even want to have her run-of-the-mill body that had barely any meat to it and matched Amy's.

"Let me ask this," Jasmine said smirking, "Would I be down to me **knickers** if I didn't want to see you in your birthday suit, and then do a lot more than just look at you?"

Sammy found that she was unable to speak for much longer than she wanted to.

'_But…but she does want me. She…wants…me…naked…JASMINE WANTS ME NAKED!' _

"N-n-na-na-no…no, you wouldn't." Sammy finally said.

Jasmine smiled down warmly at the Blonde. "Exactly. Remember that. I **want** you."

"O-ok…I will." Sammy said, now smiling in way that made Jasmine's heart flutter.

After that, neither teen said or did anything for what felt like forever, both of them too nervous to suggest what comes next after the powerful burst of emotion just experienced.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"Uh…hey, uh, Jasmine?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

Sammy's face reddened. "Do you…uh, well, d-do you…want to still have sex with me?"

Jasmine smirked. "I'm still in me **knickers**, aren't I?" She laughed and cutely snorted.

Sammy lightly chuckled. "Yeah, yeah…I guess you are." The chuckling rattled a bit more. Then it stopped. She started to rub one of her arms. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Y'know you can."

"Co-could you ple-please come over here and-and…and s-sta-strip me down?" Sammy asked as her skin felt like it would fall of her face due to the intense heat coming from it. "I-I-I wa-wa-want to get n-na-naked but I do-don't know if I'll be able to do it myself…"

Jasmine was unable to hide her expression of shock. She didn't see that one coming at all. _'Poor little Sheila! She must really want me, but she can't even get naked on 'er own? What did that devil of a sister do to 'er for all those years? Oh, it doesn't matter! I swear; if Amy isn't booted off this island soon I'm gonna use 'er broken bones as boomerangs! _

_No, no…don't think of 'er. Think of Sammy. Start fixin' the damage. Help Sammy heal.'_

"You're not doing this just for me after I made you feel better, right? Do **you** want this?" Jasmine asked, feeling like she needed to repeat this question after that heavy moment.

'_She asked again? Even after she admitted that she wants sex so bad…she asked again!?'_ Sammy thought, all but bursting with joy. Though much softer, but no less sincerely, Sammy found her voice channeled through her throat as she said, "Y-yes…yes I do."

Smiling, for multiple reasons, Jasmine slowly started to lift her hands up.

* * *

Her hands felt like bricks, massive from the responsibility placed on them by fate.

Here was Sammy, the girl who Jasmine wanted more than any person in her life. She had asked Jasmine to strip her naked, to unwrap her as if she were a wonderful Christmas gift. She was so beautiful, much more than Jasmine could believe possible. But there was more. Though drying, the Aussie could see the streaks left by the recent flood of tears. Seeing her cry had been the worst thing Jasmine ever saw. Those tears had washed all of the pain and difficulties that Jasmine had experienced in her life away. Though she had always felt the urge to protect people she cared about, that urge was never stronger than it was now. She just wanted to hold Sammy close and protect her from Amy and anything else. The scars that her lifelong relation with her sister had left on her were so obvious. She was left soft and vulnerable; her self-esteem like it had been through a meat-grinder.

More than anything, Jasmine wished that this would be as simple as comforting Sammy.

But she knew it wasn't.

Comforting her wouldn't be enough. If that was all Jasmine did, Sammy would be happier but still just as submissive and deeply self-loathing without even realizing it.

Jasmine had to do more than just make Sammy feel better; she had to make her better. She had to start repairing the damage that Amy had caused. She needed to make Sammy feel better about herself, to be able to see and accept the truth which she was blind to. Sammy needed to see and honestly believe in the wonderful traits about herself.

She was kneeling on one knee; her eyes were almost level to Sammy's, even though they were still just barely above them. If she didn't know how serious this was, Jasmine would have chuckled at the fact that even when kneeling she was still taller than Sammy was.

But she did know how serious this was. Jasmine felt like it was walking through a minefield, one wrong move could end it all. One thing done too soon or not emphasized enough could ruin any chance of making Sammy feel better about herself, or having sex.

Today would only be the first step but it was one worth taking. Sammy was worth it.

"Sammy? I'm about to begin. Are you ready?" Jasmine asked.

Sammy, unable to speak, closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Please stand still and let me do this." Jasmine ordered in such a kind way it didn't seem like an order. Sammy obeyed gingerly. She winced when she felt Jasmine's fingers. The Good Twin had never known a lover's touch, or a touch that could be loving. That would change. Jasmine would change the recoiling into steeled resolve, that fear into pleasure, that pain into love. She would step into the role that Nadine had once done for her. She started to try and remember what Nadine had done to her before she lost her virginity.

But first, Jasmine had to get Sammy naked. Oddly, she didn't start by taking off any clothes. Instead, she touched her. The touch started out innocently, spreading the ebony fingers over the snow-white expense of the skin that was starting to tremble and shutter. The Australian's hands were raking along the curves of the Good Twin's lithe body, the nails lightly scraping the flesh. Then they moved towards the small of the smaller teen's back, covering much of the thin surface. The hands started to go lower and lower. With her hands still moving, Jasmine heard Sammy amid a long moan, much to her delight.

Sammy's entire body was thrumming. The feeling of being touched like this was hard for Sammy to describe. Before this moment, the only time when someone touched her was when Amy hit her. Though usually no more than light slap or pinch, any touching always hurt. But this didn't hurt. Not at all. On the contrary, this felt wonderful, soothing…right. All of Sammy's very essence felt like it was on fire, but she didn't care. If this were what being on fire felt like, then she would gladly burn away. It was so much so that Sammy didn't notice that the hands had traveled up to her waist, and that her top seemed to be defying the laws of gravity as the top slid upward, covering her head before leaving her.

Just like that, the fire in her had cooled, only because her skin was assaulted by cold air. Sammy only now realized that her top had been totally removed. Once she did, her eyes opened abruptly. Fear and panic flashed in the twin teal orbs of the Twin like blue flares. Acting on instinct, her hands shot up and covered her bra-covered breasts. Sammy had wanted to run; she didn't want Jasmine to see anymore of her repulsive body!

But she didn't run. After less than two seconds, Sammy didn't think about running at all. If she had needed to, Sammy was quite sure she wouldn't have been capable of running. Not when she realized that something else had changed since she last opened her eyes. The situation was the same as before, Jasmine was kneeling before Sammy half-naked. But what had changed was the ratio of nakedness. She was now more than half-naked.

Before she had taken off Sammy's top…Jasmine had taken off her own bra!

Sammy had been slightly shivering before because she was a little cold from the wind. She kept shivering, but now it wasn't mainly because of the wind. In fact, she didn't even notice the cold anymore. It was a shivering of a different kind, of arousal. The reason for the arousal wasn't hard to figure out. Perfectly level with Sammy's blazing red face were two massive milk mounds of milk chocolate that looked sweeter than any editable dessert. And in the center of each mount was a small point of a much darker chocolate, tits that looked like Hersey's Kisses. She had never had a stronger craving for candy.

"Ya like what ya see, Sammy?" Jasmine asked, smiling a smile between sweet and sexy, as she looked at the white bra that the Twin was wearing without drawing attention to it.

Unable to talk, Sammy nodded her head.

"I'm glad. Now, I wanna ya to do something for me. I'm gonna take off more of your clothes. When I do, I want you to say to yourself, 'I am a beautiful, smart, worthy person. I am better than Amy 'n Jasmine. It's Jasmine who's the lucky one 'ere, not me.' I want you to think that every time I take off a piece of clothin'. Do you understand me?" Jasmine asked, her sweet and sexy smile remaining exactly as it was.

Again, Sammy wasn't able to talk. And this time she wasn't even able to nod.

"In fact, let's test it." Jasmine said as she grabbed one of Sammy's trembling hands. The Blonde couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jasmine was moving it towards her breasts! Then Jasmine did the cruelest thing imaginable…stopping right before she got to them! Sammy looked at Jasmine in sheer horror. Why would Jasmine be so cruel to her!? "I want you to repeat what I just told you to say."

"I-I…I am be-beautiful, sma-smart, wa-wa-worthy person. I'm ba-be-better than Amy and, uh, 'n, I mean, Jasmine. Its Jasmine, uh, um, who's the lucky one here…sorry, sorry, I mean, 'ere! 'Ere! Uh, um...not me." Sammy said struggling.

Sammy's hand was moved just a little bit closer to Jasmine's beautiful breasts.

"Say it again."

"I…I am beautiful, sm-smart, wa-wo-worthy person. I'm ba-better than Amy and Jasmine. Uh, its Jasmine who's the, um, lucky one here…uh, not me."

The hand was just above Jasmine's right breast. The nipple almost grazed the palm. It was only her knowledge of Jasmine's strength that kept Sammy from pushing forward.

"Again."

"I am a beautiful, smart, wa-worthy person. I am better than Amy and Jasmine. It's Jasmine who's the lucky one here, not me." Sammy said, being unaware that the right side corner of her mouth was curling upward in the smallest of smiles.

Smiling, Jasmine released Sammy's hand. Before she knew what happened, Sammy felt her hand press into something. It took a moment to realize what it was, with it still being hard to believe that any of this was real and happening. But then she realized, and smiled.

Sammy had had many secret wet dreams about what another girl's boobs would be like. Sure, she did have her own but she knew it wouldn't match feeling another girl's breasts. She felt the nipple like a Hersey's Kiss, like candy, like chocolate, in the palm of her hand, it was pointed and piercing. But the nipple was overwhelmed by the rest of the sections of breast that were now between the spread out white fingers cupping them. It felt like a giant marshmallow, which had thoroughly dipped in the sweetest of chocolate, firm yet soft. The boob would bend to her hands whim's only to return to their original state. It was like it was practically encouraging Sammy to squeeze it again and again and again. And she was very willing to oblige it. As she started to squeeze it, she thought of something else that it resembled. Grabbing Jasmine's boob was like a grabbing firm yet squishy cloud. In fact, it was a storm cloud. Why? Because every squeeze shot a bolt of raw sexual lightning through Sammy's body!

The Good Twin was so emerged in this sexual lightning storm that she failed to notice how Jasmine was now shaking, and how her hands were balled up into thick fists. The Aussie was thankful she was already on her knees because she highly doubted that she could have been able to remain standing at having her boob felt for the first time in years. The lightning that was churning within Sammy was just as strong in Jasmine, just as hot. Finding her will being put to the greatest test it ever faced, Jasmine didn't take Sammy into her arms. More than anything, she wanted to escalate this sexual storm in her.

But she didn't. As painful as it was, she knew that she had to build up Sammy first.

So, hating herself more than ever before, Jasmine removed Sammy's hand from her boob. The look of shock and flashing hatred in Sammy's teal eyes was unmistakable. For the briefest of moments, she had looked like Amy minus the mole. Thankfully, it was brief. As soon as it came, the evil left Sammy and sincere confusion took its place in her eyes.

Jasmine didn't speak for a few moments, repressing the arousal in her voice in advance. She had to be strong…for Sammy's sake. The Aussie hoped to pass on that strength.

"Sammy, I'm gonna strip you down, as you asked me too. Every time ya feel my 'ands on your body, I want you to repeat what you 'ave just said. And every time ya do, another piece of clothing will come off and you'll get my 'ands on ya for a few tics. And every time ya don't, my 'ands will leave ya and you'll 'ave to wait a long time to try again. Trust me, I will be able to tell when ya are repeating it to yourself and when you are not. If ya repeat that every time till you are naked, I'll give ya unlimited access to both of me boobs." Jasmine explained, walking a fine verbal line between stern and sensitive. "All ya 'ave to do is nod if you understand. If ya do, then we will resume the strippin'."

For the brief space of time between those words and what came next, Sammy's mind was reeling. So many hopes and dreams came up to battle with so many doubts and fears. If internal debates could be visualized, the struggle in Sammy's head would have been a Ragnarök divorced from the Norse, an apocalyptic struggle where nearly everything dies. Almost all of Sammy's being felt like it was washed away in a global flood of the mind. But, in the aftermath of the final battle, one thing survived, one thing held sway in her.

She would be naked…and she was going to do what she wanted with Jasmine's boobs!

Slowly, Sammy had felt Jasmine's hands on her again and again and again. She loved it. Even as she got colder with every new piece of clothing removed, she always warmed up. Knowing that this was happening and that Jasmine still wanted her set her nicely ablaze. Every time she even suspected that Jasmine's hands were upon her, Sammy thought of one thing. She thought of a mantra that she hadn't believed at first but she was starting to.

She felt the knee-high whit sock and matching white-heeled shoe on her left leg come off. She felt those massive, powerful hands slide up and down her thin leg lingeringly.

Sammy's mouth curled upward ever so slightly.

'_**I am a beautiful, smart, worthy person…'**_

She felt the knee-high whit sock and matching white-heeled shoe on her right leg come off. She felt those massive, powerful hands slide up and down her thin leg lingeringly.

Sammy's mouth curled upward ever so slightly.

'…_**I am better than Amy and Jasmine…' **_

She felt her scarlet skirt as it was moved down her legs, with her feet moved to remove it from beneath her. The long fingers spread themselves over her hips and lower stomach.

Sammy's mouth curled upward ever so slightly.

'…_**It's Jasmine who's the lucky one here, not me.'**_

As she stripped Sammy down, and savoring both the images of her getting more naked and her increasingly long gropes of the Good Twin's exposed shivering skin, Jasmine felt herself smiling more and more. And not just because of the pleasure she had felt. She was just as pleased by the fact that Sammy was repeating those words. Every time Sammy's mouth curled upward ever so slightly was the proof of that, just like it had been with Jasmine when Nadine had done this same routine to the nervous and insecure Jasmine. She could imagine that Sammy was repeating those words so many times that they were starting to lose all meaning. Even so, the feeling behind the words would remain, and not just remain but also become stronger once concepts like words and logic didn't trap it.

Seeing that her eyes were still closed and her mouth was still curling upward slightly, Jasmine decided that it was time for the first of the two big steps, the first being to level the playing field. Finding her hand shaking with the realization that this was about to happen, Jasmine grabbed the button between the crimson bra cups and unclasped them. The undergarment fell to the grass, appearing to do so in slow motion, revealing the un-tanned skin beneath, well, the even more un-tanned skin.

There they were, what had dominated many of Jasmine's dreams since coming here. Two B-cup sized boobs, pale oval melons ripe for usage. The tiny pink nipples finely pointed. As hard as it was, Jasmine turned her gaze away from the boobs and back to Sammy's face. If she hadn't known the context of the situation, Jasmine would have thought that Sammy was in pain. Her angelic face was all scrunched up and her cheeks were fiery red. She was fidgeting. Though her mouth was still curling upward, it was very labored now. Jasmine could tell that Sammy was barely keeping herself under control and repeating the mantra, since she most likely had the most insecurity about her boobs more than anything else, aside from her pussy. Fortunately, Jasmine had an idea how to help Sammy out.

"Beautiful." Jasmine said. Sammy opened her eyes, and saw sincere awe in the Aussie's eyes. Jasmine's beautiful black eyes had obtained a glimmering sheen, like polished coal. "They are so…beautiful, Sammy."

The Good Twin couldn't say anything but the pained look vanished. She smiled instead.

That smile increased when she saw Jasmine's hands slowly move towards her boobs. After what felt like forever, Jasmine grabbed them firmly, but not too firmly. Each hand completely covered one of the boobs. Normally Sammy would have worried that her boobs were too small, but she didn't. Instead, she groaned reflexively in compliance. Her cheeks flashed in red again, this time out of the embarrassment of accidentally moaning.

"Sammy…there's no need to be embarrassed." Jasmine said warmly as she handled Sammy's boobs just a little easier, if only until she was finished speaking. "In fact, I like it when ya moan like that. I want to be sure I'm doin' a good job. So please, moan away. Don't 'old anythin' back. Let me know 'ow good of a job I'm doin' at pleasin' ya."

After that, Jasmine got back to work. Her hands kneaded Sammy's breasts and her fingers began to twist the pointed pink nipples. The Outback Survivalist was restraining herself. As hard as it was, she was not squeezing and feeling and twisting the Good Twin's breasts has strongly as she could. She knew of her strength. The last thing she wanted to do was accidently hurt Sammy. Even so, a restrained groping from Jasmine had the same roughness and strength as most people handling them as hard as they could.

It wouldn't be until after the fact that Jasmine learned that Sammy loved her roughness. Feeling so much power being forced against her very, very sensitive breasts burnt her with a tightening pleasure, she felt as bright as the many electronic signs in Time Square. Listening to Jasmine's advice, Sammy held nothing back. Every spike in pleasure elicited a high sensuous moan in the tone of the angel trapped within the girl with no self-esteem.

"Oh…Ja-JAS-mine! Th-this…this-ohhh-is so won-ahhahh-wonDERful-gahhh!" Sammy all but screamed enraptured, marveling at how the same hands that had knocked down a tree with a single punch could handle her soft breasts with so much care and restraint.

"I'm right glad ya think so." Jasmine said, flashing a darkly hot smirk of satisfaction. "Now, 'ow 'bout you return the favor? My joeys need some lovin' to, after all."

Having long since lost any notion of subtlety or restraint, Sammy's hands shot for Jasmine's boobs. Possessed by an energy that made them jitter and twitch haphazardly, Sammy's hands started to handle the Australian's C-cups of chocolate. Her grasp was light, more of a causal touch at first. But that started to change. Her grasp became firmer. Not knowing what else to do at this point, Sammy started to mimic Jasmine's techniques. She circled her hands around and around the jiggling seas of copper glistening in the sun. Her fingers thoroughly massaged the erect dark chocolate peaks of the ebony mountains. Sammy's technique of handing breasts was sincere and impassioned…but amateurish.

But she didn't realize that because from the moment her hands made contact with Jasmine, the Australian Goddess began to moan so loudly that if she were thinking rationally she would have been worried about being discovered. But she wasn't thinking rationally. She wasn't thinking of anything but the tiny hands handling her tingling tits.

Sammy found that Jasmine's moans, uncensored and heavenly in pitch through the adorable Australian accent, made her for the first time fully forget about her fears. For the first time ever, Sammy didn't think of herself as being less than Jasmine or anyone else.

That feeling didn't change even as Sammy was once again picked up and barely slammed against the same tree that she had collided with earlier. Even in Jasmine's arms, she didn't feel inferior. The endless moans from the Outback Survivalist gave her that boost. She loved the feeling of being sandwiched between Jasmine and the tree. But even more than that, Sammy loved the interaction between her B-cups and Jasmine's C-cups. Her moderate sized breasts, which she would have considered too small, were squished up against Jasmine's much larger but until now hidden ones. She could feel her boobs sinking into the Australian's massively monstrous mammaries, like the mounds of chocolate were trying to absorb the hills of vanilla. She and Jasmine moaned into each other's mouths as they both felt the electricity caused by their very aroused and sensitive nipples rubbing up against each other. It felt like the power source for this making out.

As she was realizing all of this, Jasmine had brought her lips crashing into Sammy's. Having lost any patience for games or waiting, Jasmine decided it was time to get started.

* * *

The tips of their tongues had long since meant and were embracing each other like lovers. Following an unknown set of rules, the tongues took turns exploring the other's mouth. As two girls kissed each other as if there lives depended on it, Jasmine started to do more.

With the kissing as a perfect and pleasurable distraction, the Aussie had removed both her panties and Sammy's, causally throwing them to the same side, never noticing the quant poetry of the panties becoming as intertwined on the ground as the standing girls.

The girls had kissed for quite some time until it was Sammy, shockingly, who ended it. Jasmine couldn't have looked more shocked if she had tried. She just stared at Sammy.

Sensing the unasked question of why she had stopped kissing her, Sammy blushed again. "I-I…I want to-to…put my face in your boobs…"

Jasmine still looked shocked, but only for a second or two. Her surprise at Sammy making a request during their first sexual encounter was eclipsed by her desire for that. "I think I can make that 'appen." The Aussie said smirking so sexually.

Lowering Sammy, it didn't take long for Jasmine to get the Good Twin's face level with her breasts. The moment the black bazongas were within reach, acting before her nerves reared their ugly head and ruined this moment, Sammy drove her face into the cleavage.

Sammy right away started to knead the boobs that surrounded her smiling, flushed face. The Blonde licked down the Raven-Haired Girl's right boob to her nipple, sloppily running her tongue all over it before pinching the nipple and pulling on it. She did this until she heard Jasmine loudly squeal and then that squealing change into moaning. After hearing that, Sammy brought her hands to the sides of the boobs and squeezed them together. Once they were both to the point where both nipples were almost touching, Sammy took both nipples and as much of the surrounding supple flesh as she could into her mouth. Before this moment she had never even thought of doing this kind of thing. But she was doing it now. And she didn't have any immediate plans to stop doing it. With her hands still squeezing together the big black boobs, Sammy sucked and slobbered all over them like a wild, starved animal. More than half surprised by her own actions, some small part of Sammy's brain that maintained enough control to think found that seeing herself preforming such a action made her hotter at seeing a raw, sexual side.

The only person more shocked at seeing this animalistic hunger than Sammy was Jasmine. She was also the only person who was more turned on at seeing it. Secretly Jasmine had been afraid that, no matter how enjoyable, she'd be holding Sammy's hand the entire time. But while she was doing at lot of handholding, it wasn't total. Even though she had been very willing to guide Sammy and make this all about pleasing her, she was jubilant the Blonde could act on her own accord and did things to pleasure her.

And if there was any doubt about the pleasure that Sammy was feeling, the Aussie only had to look at one place for proof of it. Even as they often fluttered at the pleasure of Sammy's tongue on her tits and her hands on her breasts, Jasmine's eyes went lower.

For the first time since Nadine, Jasmine got a good look at another girl's vagina.

It was stunning. Above and along the sides of Sammy's vaginal lips were patches of blonde, slightly curly hair. The outer vaginal lips were the same color as the rest of her body, a bright and slightly pale white. There was a pearly glistening of sparkling beads. It was stained with bodily juices. Jasmine could see the prime point of entry, and the dazzling clitoral blub above it, which was partially obscured by the half-closed lips.

At the moment, a sudden cold gust of wind blew by us. Sammy lightly groaned as the unexpected burst of air had caused her to move her hips as the lips became separated. Jasmine was thankful to that gust of wind because it has caused Sammy's entire bodily flower to bloom. There was nothing hidden or obscured. It was all as clear as day. Sammy's clitoral entry, like the rest of her vagina, was a stunning blood-rushed red tint. It was impossible to miss. It was like a moist bull's eye, begging for someone to pierce it.

That was exactly what the Outback Survivalist planned on doing next.

Jasmine allowed Sammy to enjoy herself at her own pace for a little bit, but soon her own desire for more intense contact got too big too quickly. Acting on that desire, Jasmine lightly tossed Sammy into the air, with the Meek Twin gaining just enough air for her face to be removed from the cleavage of chocolate. Before Sammy even knew what had happened, Jasmine had timed it so that her lips crashed into her falling ones. Once their lips were locked once again, they repeated making out in a position that mirrored their make out session when they were both still wearing clothes. Sammy found herself getting even hotter, with Jasmine having once again proved her awesome power. She kissed the Ebony Goddess as hungrily as she could while she still was squeezing her titanic tits.

This scene remained the same for a while. But as much as Jasmine savored Sammy's lips and boobs, she wanted, needed, more action. She needed to take things a step further. Still holding Sammy up against the tree, Jasmine moved her free hand slowly down over the Twin's tummy, rubbing the goose bumps. But she was interested in rubbing things aside from mere goose bumps. Still kissing intensely, she started to rub something else.

It took a few seconds, amid the thunderous static of the various bodily pleasures she was experiencing for the first time ever, but Sammy felt something between her legs, causing her to instinctively react in shock. Looking down, she saw one of Jasmine's hands, which was rubbing gently on her exposed pussy. "Wait, Jas! What are you…!?"

Jasmine hushed the Blonde by giving her a light peck on her bright red lips.

"Sammy, please trust me. I wanna make you feel really good…" The Aussie cooed seductively, fighting against the butterflies in her stomach from being in this new role.

She was helped in this when she saw the look on Sammy's face. Sammy didn't blink. She couldn't. She couldn't do anything but stare. She had become absolutely entranced. That sentence, as simple and vague as it was, was the single sexiest thing she had ever heard. And she had heard it as she was being pressed up against Jasmine's towering, toned body, as she was looking into the Australian's beautiful, smiling, divine ebony face. From that moment onward, nothing else aside from her and Jasmine existed. Jasmine truly was a goddess, for with those words alone she had managed to erase all of reality. Yes, Jasmine was a mortal goddess of love who had somehow found her to be worthy. And she was about to give her the beautiful gift of pleasure, of compassion and joy.

Seeing the look of anticipation, Jasmine got to work. Her ebony fingers started to explore the outer layers of the glistening rosy pussy. She slowly started to rub Sammy's lower lips, feeling how wet they had gotten. Touching proof of Sammy's arousal, and knowing that she was the cause of it, Jasmine became even more aroused and eager for more. Plus Sammy's increasingly loud moans were making her more aroused and eager as well. She was starting to arch herself into Jasmine's hand, as if she were trying to force it into her.

Not wanting to leave her new lover disappointed, Jasmine prepared her index and middle fingers. She ran them along the length of the moist southern entrance a few times, lubing them up on the Blonde's own bodily fluids, which were causing them to stick together.

Then, Jasmine forced her two fingers into Sammy's sugar walls as gently as she could.

Sammy reacted instantly, her body stiffened up anew at every advancement into her. The Good Twin's face got the reddest it had today, finding that the feeling of fingering was so foreign to her. The ramming motion of Jasmine's two fingers was unbelievable to her virgin body. She moaned in pleasure and slight pain as the Aussie's digits entered her. Jasmine was very careful to slip her fingers into Sammy very slowly, to allow her to adjust to the new sensation reverberating from her pussy. To ease her into the action, Jasmine kissed her once again. It seemed to help as the moaning sounded less pained. And Sammy was starting to return the kiss, even amid the electrical storm in her body.

The Shy Teen had never felt better than when this Aussie's Amazonian fingers were in her. Even though she knew by simple logic and her own working eyes that Jasmine's fingers were big, it wasn't until now that she had realized just how big they actually were. Just like the rest of the Towering Ebony Beauty, her fingers were large and powerful. With no proof to back it up, Sammy liked to think that each of Jasmine's fingers was as long and thick as a typical penis. Why? So she could have one over that bossy cow Amy! Ever since Amy had lost her virginity, she used that to torment Sammy ever since, for years. For years Sammy had to listen to Amy as she bragged about how good it felt to have a cock in her. While now Sammy was sure that she knew what it felt like, if not something even better. It was like two cocks drilling her, without having to worry about getting the guy to cum. The only person whose cumming had to be worried about was hers. Even though Sammy wasn't thinking about it, that notion thrilled and pleased her.

Making Sammy feel thrilled and pleased was among the list of things Jasmine wanted. The adorable moans that came out of Sammy satisfied Jasmine almost as much as she would be if she were the one getting fingered. Almost. Not dwelling on that, she continued to give the Good Twin her first fingering. Despite Sammy's vagina being opened, it still seemed unusually tight to Jasmine. The Aussie had an idea as to why that was the case but she wanted to be sure. For that, Jasmine would have to finger her deeper. And she was very ok with that idea.

The Aussie's lips than moved away from Sammy's, with the Good Cheerleader's lips briefly being like those a fish out of water than, puckered and finding only empty air. Sammy would have shouted at this if not for feeling Jasmine's lips on her neck. As her fingers continued to invade the smaller girl's pussy, Jasmine started to kiss and lick and suck on Sammy's neck and shoulders. There would be many hickeys when it was over.

Neither she nor Sammy would have any complaints about that, or about anything else.

Jasmine started to rub her two fingers into Sammy's pussy at a semi-fast pace. The Good Twin who was currently feeling so wonderfully naughty threw her head back against the tree, not even noticing the slight pain she felt when it had collided with the course bark. Her eyes rolled into her head as her mouth moaned things in a tongue other than English. Though she didn't know what Sammy was trying to say, Jasmine loved hearing it.

Getting an idea of how to increase that moaning which she couldn't understand but loved, Jasmine started to move her fingers up and down the length of the entire neither region. As she did so the Aussie made sure to wiggle her fingers in irregular, surprising patterns. The unpredictability had the desired effect as Sammy's moans became louder and louder.

The Outback Survivalist soon felt the Cheerleader's clit and she began rolling it between her fingers. While doing so, she gave Sammy's neck even more passionate kisses. Jasmine loved the louder moans that were sucked out of Sammy by her efforts. But what she loved more was the feeling of the Blonde's inner walls flexing around her fingers. She wanted more, she wanted to go in deeper, deeper into this sexy, amazing girl.

As Jasmine was attempting to force her fingers in as deeply as she could, she felt something. She had reached something that she was expecting to find. The Australian had reached a thin, a very thin barrier. It was like a cum-stained film. It was Sammy's hymen. Feeling that film had confirmed what Jasmine had thought…Sammy was still a virgin.

It wasn't a very surprising reveal but it was an important one. Jasmine was Sammy's first time. And it was Jasmine who was going to be the one who popped Sammy's cheery.

That notion filled Jasmine with so much worry and joy that the two feelings were at odds.

On the one hand, there was a lot of pressure on her. She could so easily fuck it all up now. She could be going in way too fast and hard with her fingers, possibly injuring her. She could be not giving Sammy any pleasure, too focused on fulfilling her own desires. But above all else, she could be a terrible first time. A girl's first time lingers for a while. If she messed it up too badly, she could destroy any desire in Sammy to have sex again.

But on the other hand, if Jasmine did well, Sammy would feel more special than ever. Nothing could jumpstart the repair of her self-esteem like the divine high of an orgasm. Even if its effect were only brief, it would be so strong that all of her fears would vanish. It would be the first step to making Sammy feel like the angel Jasmine knew that she was.

Hoping for the best, Jasmine forced her fingers in as deeply as she could while moving them along the walls just below it. Sammy's body shook and she breathed quite rapidly. Jasmine was determined to bring Sammy to her first ever orgasm, and to make it good.

As Jasmine kept up the fingering, Sammy finally couldn't take it anymore. Finding that it was impossible for her hands to stay still, they started to roughly fondle her own boobs. Attempting to match the Aussie's roughness, Sammy was squeezing and pulling on her breasts as hard as she could. Even though her efforts weren't that rough, they were turning her on even more, taking her to greater and greater heights of sexual satisfaction.

Suddenly, Jasmine noticed some changes in the pussy she was finger-fucking. It got tighter, and hotter. It started to shake violently, the entire neither region trembled about like the ground during a massive earthquake, or during a stampede of charging moose. More fluids started to seep out of her lady parts at a faster speed. Her body was arching.

Though it took her a little to fully remember what the warning signs were, Jasmine realized that Sammy was about to cum. With that knowledge in mind, Jasmine started to finger Sammy while adding her ring finger into the mix. Now with three fingers, she was fingering Sammy as rapidly as she could. A part of her was worried that she might damage something in the Good Twin but she was too aroused and fired up to lessen her actions. Sammy was thankful for that. In future fingerings, she would demand that Jasmine drilled into pussy her harder and faster, with maybe four or even five fingers.

It didn't take long after this point for Sammy's eruption to unleash itself at long last.

Finally, Sammy had come.

The juices poured out of her, all over Jasmine's lower body, like a flood of sticky clearness, like mammalian tree sap that was devoid of any color. As the juices rushed out of her, Sammy's body continued to shiver and convulse in pleasure. She had expected that Jasmine would stop fingering her the moment she began to come. Jasmine didn't stop. If anything she picked up the pace and hardness of the fingering even more as Sammy came. Her arm begin sprayed in sexual fluids didn't deter her. Knowing how good it felt, Jasmine was determined to have Sammy ride out the orgasm. For a wondrous eternity Sammy moaned infinitely in a high-pitched yelp as her hips bucked into the hand of ebony fingers that matched if not surpassed any possible penis.

The Good Twin was holding her breasts so tightly that it looked like she was trying to compress them into her chest. Her body felt like it might fall apart as every single part of it was moving in ways and at a speed she couldn't believe or describe but she didn't care. She was trapped in that wonderful full-body spasm of sexual release for several minutes. After her much needed orgasm, Sammy had no choice but to lie there within sexual tremors. She welcomed her lack of control; allowing her body to release both pleasure and pain as she was racked by heavenly convulsions. Soon, convulsions turned into tremors, tremors turned in to quaking, and quakes turned into tingling. The Good Twin released one, final prolonged moan that rattled out of her throat like an angelic echo. Jasmine couldn't help but notice how it almost sounded like a light operatic high-note. She found it to be beyond cute and she secretly hoped that Sammy would do this every time she made her cum. Smiling down at her with a smile that may have been permanent, Jasmine held Sammy's body as closely to hers as she could until it stopped moving at all.

As far as the Blonde was concerned, being this close to her was what Heaven must be like. After all, wasn't she being held up above the Earth by a force of divine beauty? Even with her feet still above the ground and shaking wildly, Sammy never was worried. She was still being held by Jasmine, in her mighty arms, the safest, most wonderful place.

Even with the unimagined thrill of being fingered, that's what Sammy loved the most. She loved the warmth and safety of being surrounded and secure in Jasmine's arms.

* * *

Finally, when the shaking had stopped, Jasmine got a good look at Sammy's face. Her teal eyes were closed and she was still faintly moaning, riding the last of the sexual high. She was biting her tongue in a pose that was shockingly naughty and sexy, yet also innocent and cute. The Blonde's hands were coaxing her breasts like a posing porn star. The look on Sammy's face was one of total pleasure and satisfaction, of a perfect orgasm, or at least of a orgasm that was perceived to be perfect because of its being the first one. When the last jolt from her pussy left her, Sammy started to slowly open her teal eyes. As she did, she was smiling, smiling in a complete way that Jasmine had never seen before.

Seeing the effect that she had on Sammy nearly made Jasmine cum herself. She just barely stopped herself. After savoring the warmth of the pussy for a few more moments, Jasmine removed her three cum-covered copper-colored fingers. She was pleased to hear Sammy longingly moan when she did, already missing their presence inside of her.

She then looked at her fingers, marveling at the fruit of her harvest, a sticky shiny cum. It remained attached to her fingers, with only small globs of it being pulled off by gravity. Curious and with Sammy watching with interest, Jasmine started to lick the cum off. She hadn't tasted lady cum, or any cum for that matter, in quite some time. She loved the taste. It was sticky sweet sugar-like water, with some kind of fruit favor to it that seemed to shift. At one moment, it was like cantaloupe, or some other tropical melon. In the next, it was more like a lemon without the tart and sour in it. But the taste that was experienced the most, behind the others as a subtle aftertaste when not dominant, was **blueberries**.

Jasmine had always had a love for fruit so this hodgepodge fruit taste was incredible. After licking her fingers clean, she licked her lips, hoping for a few final traces of fruit.

Once her lips were clean, she looked at Sammy, who was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Delicious." Jasmine said while smiling. Sammy mumbled something but it was so softly that Jasmine couldn't understand it. She looked down at the cum-saturated pussy. "The next time we do this I'm gonna 'ave to get that honey straight from the honey pot itself."

"M-ma…more…" Sammy whispered longingly, just barely being audible.

Jasmine didn't say anything at first, registering the mousy request Sammy has just made. She hoped more than anything that she had heard her correctly but she had to be sure.

"What was that?" The Aussie asked.

"Ja-Jasmine…I-I wa-want more…I need more!" Sammy said fighting against herself to get the words out. Her face became scarlet and scrunched up. She started to speak so fast that the words occasionally run into each other and her breath was getting shorter fast, all so she could say what she felt like she needed to say before her own weakness stopped her. "I need more, Jasmine! I want to feel good all the time. I'm tired of always feeling like crap! But even after that best moment of my life I still feel like crap. I didn't think of you! You've done so much for me today and yet I've done next to nothing for you!" Sammy's eyes were again just starting to tear up. "I wanna make you cum, Jasmine. I need to! I need to know that your getting as much out of this as me but I don't know h-!"

Before Sammy could say anymore, she felt something press itself lightly against her lips. Looking up, she saw Jasmine, once again flashing that smile of heavenly patience and beauty. Quickly she realized that what was against her lips were two of Jasmine's fingers. It took her a little bit longer to realize they were the same fingers that had fingered her. That knowledge, for reasons she couldn't explain, made Sammy stop talking and blush.

"Now, now, let's not be 'aving any more of that silliness." Jasmine said with a tone like a mother calming down a child scared by a loud storm, still smiling warmly and speaking with her smooth yet thick Australian accent that was starting to make Sammy slightly aroused whenever she heard it. "This is your first time, remember. You're only human. Especially after the 'ell that Amy's put ya through. Truth be told, love, I'm shocked you even 'ave enough awares to be thinkin' about me after gettin' a good fingerin'." The Amazonian Aussie released another adorable snorting chuckle as she said that last part.

Sammy was staring at Jasmine in awe, but this time it wasn't because of how sexy she was. Of the billions of people on Earth, through sheer dumb luck and a herd of moose, Sammy might have managed to find the girl who was the hottest and most understanding. Despite only being the same age as her, Jasmine seemed to possess the kind of confidence and knowledge that should only belong to someone at least double their age. Even more than, she almost burst into tears of joy had hearing that girl call her "love"! She had been so worked up before that she had missed she had already been called that.

Truthfully, Jasmine wasn't feeling as saintly as she was acting. While beyond happy that Sammy was so happy, the Outback Survivalist was starting to buckle under the internal strain of her own sexual desire. Kissing and having her boobs groped only did so much. Even fingering Sammy wasn't nearly as pleasurable for Jasmine as it was for the Twin.

Thankfully, Sammy not only wanted to do more but she specifically wanted to make Jasmine cum. And what was even better, her own actions had given Jasmine an idea.

"Sammy, can I make a suggestion for what we do next?"

Sammy nodded eagerly, beyond pleased that Jasmine was making a suggestion instead of straight up deciding what would be done next.

"'Kay. Let me ask this, have you been in the bush much?" Jasmine asked.

Confused, Sammy nodded her head saying 'no'. What confused her was that she knew that Jasmine knew that she had never really been out in the wilderness before this show.

Smirking, Jasmine simply said, "Well, Sheila, your about to now!"

After saying that, Jasmine walked a very short distance away and sat down on the grass. Both she and Sammy were briefly observing the fact that this was perhaps the first time where Jasmine was looking up at Sammy. But after that observation, Jasmine lied down.

Now on the shifting sea of emerald blades, Jasmine raised her hips slightly into the air. Sammy's face felt like a burning furnace once again as she got a good look at the Australian Goddess' pussy for the first time. It was in most ways just like hers with only three differences. One, it was much larger than Sammy's, reflecting the girl it was a part of. Two, the pubic hair that surrounded it was jet black instead of a light blonde. And finally, instead of having a red tint to it there was a lighter black coloring at work.

"So, Sam," Jasmine said, returning the Good Twin's teal eyes back to her face instead of her pussy, which they had been focused on intently, "would you like to go into the bush and taste what fruit its got to offer?"

Again, Sammy found the familiar demons of doubts attempting to drive their claws into her. But, fighting off their advances, Sammy nodded her head so quickly it was a blur. She wasn't going to be stopped from finally eating a girl out!

"Great! Then come over 'ere and get a sample of my honey pot!" Jasmine happily said.

Acting before she could be stopped by herself, Sammy acted. Now, both she and Jasmine had initially thought that Sammy would walk over to above Jasmine and then get down closer to her laying body. But then, after a sudden revelation, Sammy had another idea.

The Good Twin got down on her hands and knees from where she was standing. From here, she slowly started to crawl her way over to the waiting Outback Survivalist.

Jasmine was shocked by this development but she wasn't fighting it as Sammy crawling towards her on all fours gave her a very long, very good look at Sammy's boobs, which were swinging back and forth against each other like a pair of pale and perky pendulums.

The Aussie loved seeing this, both for the obvious sexual reasons and because it showed that Sammy was in fact starting to obtain more confidence. Her worries were lessened. But for some reason, seeing her doubts being lessened added to Jasmine's. In addition to the tension of waiting for Sammy to reach her, Jasmine had some internal tension too.

'_Come on! Toughen up; you know you want this! And she wants it too, ya bloody wanker! Don't worry, ya 'aven't __**hurt her **__**ye**__**t**, 'ave ya? Of course not! She'll be fine. If ya didn't hurt her shovin' your massive fingers into her __**fanny**__, then how could she get hurt lickin' yours!? Remember, ya gotta be strong, Jasmine. Ya gotta be strong for her sake!'_

The Towering Girl's thoughts were ended when she felt Sammy approach her legs. Then she had the joy of feeling Sammy's lithe body as it climbed onto of them. Jasmine realized that her legs alone might have been as thick as Sammy's whole body, or at least that's how they felt in her worried state of mind about the harmful largeness of herself.

Sammy soon reached the Australian's pussy. Once she did, she looked down at it. Part of the reason was that she was marveling at its beauty. But more than that, she felt a stronger spike of nervousness than she had before now. She had no idea what to do now! Her wet dreams had usually been interrupted when she got this far in them.

"Uh, I've never done this before, and I don't know what to do." Sammy said reluctantly.

"Its ok, I know. There are no rules; feel free to do whatever gets your fancy. Lick it. Suck on it. Finger it. Lightly bite it! Any of those things are good in my book. You'll do fine." Jasmine said as nicely as she could, repressing the urge to shout at her to start already. That urge became harder to repress as Sammy still just stared at the pussy looking unsure. The Aussie took a few huge, calming breaths before speaking again. Reading the Good Twin's mind from the look still present on her face, Jasmine calmly yet sensually said, "Let's start it off simple, then, shall we? After that, feel free to do whatever you want. Just put your lips on it and start lickin'. Imagine it's a cup of ice cream or somethin'."

Looking at it did in fact remind Sammy of ice cream, in particular Sammy's favorite flavor, chocolate. While Amy usually made Sammy get vanilla and she didn't hate vanilla, she loved chocolate more. She loved how it had a slightly bitter aftertaste, but within that aftertaste were hidden character and texture, hidden depth and richness. In one moment it was a strong taste but in the next it was a softer one that was barely detectable. If Sammy wasn't too entranced by the exposed pussy to think of anything else, she could have thought about how the contrast of strength and softness applied to Jasmine as well.

But Sammy wasn't thinking of things like symbolism or metaphors. It was pussy time!

Sammy gave the black pussy her first lick, slowly sliding her tongue up the entire slit. To her disappointment, the taste wasn't that strong, only being a vague aftertaste at best. Determined to not have this experience go down like this, even without knowing if it was the right thing to do, Sammy used her fingers to lightly open up the still closed pussy lips, revealing flesh of a lighter black coloring, of a even sweeter looking milk chocolate. Feeling nervous for a reason entirely different from the reasons the prior times, Sammy closed her eyes and she slowly rolled her tongue out of her mouth once again. Then, just making this up as she went along, Sammy tensed her tongue into a moist, red spike. Out of her nervousness, the Good Twin remained that way, with her rolled up tongue in the shape of a spike sticking out of the gate that was her thin, ruby red lips. Jasmine didn't know what happening and she wasn't sure if Sammy was prolonging this on purpose to tease her or not. Not having any answer herself, Sammy prayed to any god she could think of as she slid her tongue in. Her prayers appeared to be not in vain as the moment her tongue moved past the pussy lips it was dosed in a rich splash of sugary sweet taste!

The Cheerleader didn't have the time to decipher a fitting taste for comparison before she felt a powerful force wrap itself around her head. It took Sammy a moment to understand. Right as the sugary water had hit her tongue, Jasmine's body had stiffened, and when it did her long legs had wrapped themselves around Sammy's head. The Twin knew that it would have been impossible for her to fight the power within these thunderous thighs. But she had no desire to as that power merely pushed her face deeper into her wet pussy. And that was exactly where Sammy wanted her face to be; she wanted it to be in deeper.

And Jasmine seemed very willing to oblige as her legs tensed up as her muscles flexed. With her tongue suddenly deeper into the Australian, Sammy licked more and more. Every time her tongue made contact, she felt Jasmine's whole body tense up again. She also felt the sweat that was seeping out of the legs as she felt a dampness in her dry hair. If Sammy had been thinking logically, she would have been afraid of being smothered.

But she wasn't thinking logically, or of anything else but the pussy surrounding her face. In fact, what Sammy was thinking about most was how the taste of Jasmine's cum was becoming more obvious to her as she started to lap up more and more of the bodily fluid. It was sweet, but shifting. More than anything though Sammy recognized the taste of **blueberries**, and she thought about how she preferred to get that taste this way instead of merely eating the actual fruit from a bush. This bush was much better than any plant!

Instead of worrying about breathing in air not reeking of Australian lust and blueberries, Sammy was worried about pleasing Jasmine further. She started to wiggle her tongue and she started to lightly suck some more of that blueberry cum from the moistened vagina. Her efforts were not for not as she had pulled out much of that wonderful Jasmine juice. There was so much of it pulled out, in fact, that most of Sammy's face was coated by it. Wearing a mask of her lover's liquidized sexual pleasure felt both unusual and pleasing. Sammy didn't let the cum's stickiness or the fact it was clinging to the hair over her face bother her. The fact that she was finally pleasuring Jasmine outweighed those factors.

Even so, the Good Twin started to think that mere pleasure wasn't enough. Sammy began to realize that Jasmine would need more stimulation to reach an actual climax.

Remembering what Jasmine had told, her started to try to ignore the doubts in her mind about her not being able to please the Aussie. Not knowing if it was a good idea or not, Sammy started to switch her attention and she began to lick the outer sections of the black vaginal lips. As she lightly ran her tongue along the sides, the ebony pubic hair would start to tickle the adjacent cheek the entire time. Unable to help herself, sometimes the little hairs caressing her face would make Sammy laugh and briefly stop licking.

For reasons she didn't know, Sammy soon felt a massive weight lifted from her shoulders, literally. Jasmine's legs, which had been curled around Sammy's head like a pair of smooth jet-black pythons, suddenly uncurled themselves and fell to the sides of her. In her sexually charged state, Sammy could have sworn that the two thunderous thighs had caused a couple of mini-earthquakes as they had collided with the soft soil.

She didn't pay much attention to this though, as she was still focused on Jasmine's pussy. Now that her legs weren't arching her lower body upward slightly, Jasmine could see it.

The in-out motions coming from her waist were starting to make everything else beyond understanding. It took the Outback Survivalist a few moments to comprehend what she was seeing from her perspective rendered slightly askew by her position of laying down and her sexual haze causing everything to be filtered in chaotically. Sammy's angelic face, the most pure and innocent that Jasmine had ever seen, wasn't noticeable as it was being dragged all over the protruding exterior locations of her moist womanly opening. At the same time, she felt the tongue of this angel turned into an innocent sexual demon as it rubbed against the walls of that opening and it occasionally prodded deeper.

"Sammy! Oh God, oh God, oh God! Don't stop! More! Please! Don't you dare stop!" Jasmine shouted with her normally confident and assured voice cracking haphazardly.

Sammy started to say to Jasmine that she had no intent of stopping, but she found something in her way, something that was black and wet. She remembered Jasmine's pussy, and she realized that while she was pleasing Jasmine orally, she couldn't respond orally. So, instead of answering her Australian lover with words, she licked even deeper.

Jasmine seemed to get the massage as she started to react with greater vigor and joy. She started to spout a loud succession of gibberish, a half-contemplated amalgamation of Australian slang and accent that was abruptly clashing with words of an English origin. Though difficult, if one could pick apart the gibberish, they would have discovered that it all revolved around sex and God and angels and blueberries and bushes…and Sammy.

In addition to her unintentional efforts of starting a new language, Jasmine reacted in other ways too. Her grasps for breath became more ragged and needy. Her blood was rushing to her beautifully besieged neither region as her heart beated faster than ever.

Suddenly, for no real reason, Sammy remembered back to when Jasmine had fingered her. Since she was more than familiar with how it felt to get fingered, now she was curious about how it felt to give it. Sammy's face changed to an oddly naughty smile.

With her lips still curved into that smile, Sammy removed her lips from Jasmine's lower lips. The Aussie instantly noticed the absence of the Twin's lips or tongue and her head shot upwards so fast that it first appeared to be a blur. Sammy expected Jasmine to rise in anger at her but she didn't. It was obvious that she wanted to but she remained sitting. The look on her face, one of previously unseen vulnerability and helplessness showed that. It wouldn't be until later that Sammy learned that Jasmine's mighty legs had gone limp with ecstasy. For all of the things she could endure, Sammy's tongue wasn't among them.

"Sammy!" Jasmine said in a frustrated tone that seemed half-hearted, or at least defeated.

Feeling an unexplained rush the likes of which she had never felt before, Sammy did something very out of character. She batted her eyelashes playfully and coyly asked, "Mhmm?"

Jasmine was rendered silent for a few seconds by the unheard of seductive display. But that ended when she realized that it had made her hotter, and Sammy had stopped pleasuring her. Abandoning any lingering pretense of toughness or bravado that often flowed so easily from the strong but insecure Aussie, Jasmine strained to say in a whine that was both pathetic and pathetically adorable, "Sammy! This isn't funny…SAMMY!"

Sammy didn't say anything, surprising both Jasmine and herself, as she continued to look at her with that smile that was so shocking and seductive. It nearly made Jasmine cum. While the Aussie had always liked being the dominant one, in almost any context, every now and then circumstances could arise that made her want to be submissive for a time. And seeing Sammy's smile of sexuality and confidence was one such circumstance. Fighting as hardly as she could to maintain this impressive façade amid the butterflies in her belly, Sammy remained silent as she, while still looking in the face of the nearly overwhelmed Jasmine, slid three of her tiny fingers into the cave of blueberry-chocolate.

"Yesssss!" Jasmine said faintly with a rumbling and satisfied hiss, as if she had been a red-hot piece of metal had been sprayed in ice-cold water. With that jolt of pleasure, with that newest sensual charge traveling through her entire body, the Amazon dropped her head back to the soft grass with a massive smile stretching her sweet dark-chocolate lips.

Pleased to see the effect she was having, Sammy brought her head back down to Jasmine's pussy. Despite it feeling odd at first, Sammy started to lick the edge of the vaginal entry as her fingers continued to lightly penetrate it, with her tongue often circling her fingers as she did so. Her fingers would curl within Jasmine's body, trying to touch every last little bit of it they could. Her tongue fought with the fingers as both started to slip further and further into the moist and quivering heaven of fleshy ebony.

The Outback Survivalist thought, _'Oh God! I'm so close! I'm so happy I didn't stop myself from doing this! Oh, oh…OH! I'm about to-!'_

The Good Twin thought, _'Oh God! This is amazing! This is-!'_

**SMACK!**

* * *

Without warning, Sammy suddenly found herself flying backwards as her face hurt!

The back of her head fell onto something soft with tiny flexible blades brushing against it. Stunned, Sammy realized that she was somehow a good six inches away from Jasmine.

Both she and Jasmine stared at each other with their eyes as wide as they could be, with both of them trying to piece together exactly what had happened. Soon enough, they both realized what had happened. In the throngs of her passion, Jasmine's hips had bucked and smacked Sammy in the nose. Normally, this wouldn't have done much but since the hips were Jasmine's, Sammy had been sent flying backwards at least six inches before the back of her head fell onto the grass. Her meek nose was now alive with flashing pain.

Without any thought, Sammy started to rub her nose in an attempt to sooth the pain. After a few seconds of doing this, the Blonde looked back at Jasmine and was horrified. She saw Jasmine, still on her back and butt-naked with her face unhidden, crying her eyes out. She didn't know it but the accumulated nervousness and dreaded despair had climaxed, that her knocking Sammy back had been the straw that broke the mighty camel's back.

Confused and saddened, Sammy slowly crawled over Jasmine's shaking form until her face was directly above that of the crying Australian's. It took Sammy a moment to speak, still shocked at the sight of seeing Jasmine, the toughest person she knew, crying.

'_Wow…she's really sad. Is this what I've looked like when I've cried before?'_ Sammy thought to herself before asking, as softly and compassionately as she could, "Wh-what what's the matter, Jasmine? Are you hurt?"

For some reason, this question made Jasmine briefly smile…before crying even harder.

"Hurt? Hurt!? You got the smack on the nose and fallin' back and your askin' me if I'm hurt!?" Jasmine asked hoarsely, her accent now threatening to shatter the shaking words, making Sammy only capable of understanding the general gist of what was being said. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew! I knew it would 'appen! I knew if I got close to anyone, I'd hurt 'em! Even after years of wantin' someone so long I knew that I'd just hurt 'em!"

The Australian's eyes, now looking like shimmering pools of petroleum-filled salt-water, looked Sammy directly in the face while many clear rivers of sadness flowed out. "'Ere you are makin' me feel good and wha'dja get for it? You got hurt 'cuz I can't control this 'orrible, monstrous body of mine! When I don't want to I'll hurt you! You make me so 'appy and I want you so bad but I'm just gonna hurt you all the time! I don't wanna be another Amy, I NEVER want to hurt you! You 'ave been hurt enough. No one should 'ave 'ad to 'ave suffered as long as you 'ave! I want you to be safe, Sammy. But 'ow can I do that when I can't even be sure that I won't hurt ya by accident!? I ca-!?"

Before Jasmine could say anymore, she felt something press itself lightly against her lips. Looking up, she saw Sammy, flashing a sweet smile of heavenly patience and beauty. Quickly she realized that what was against her lips were two of Sammy's fingers. It took her a little bit longer to realize they were the same fingers that had fingered her. That knowledge, for reasons she couldn't explain, made Jasmine stop talking and blush.

"Nauw, nauw, let's not be 'evaing any more of that silliness." Sammy said playfully, attempting to mimic Jasmine's Australian accent and instead producing a poor imitation. But despite, or maybe because, of how bad the attempt was, Jasmine laughed and snorted. Then it dawned on her that those had been the same exact words she had used earlier. That realization made Jasmine slightly smile. Sammy saw that change and smiled back.

"Wrigh', now will ya lissen t' me?" The Good Twin asked, playing up the horrible accent even more, to the point where the simple question of, 'Right, now will you listen to me?', became much harder to understand.

Unable to help herself, Jasmine now laughed even harder, causing her entire naked body to convulse with laughter. The sight of Sammy, who was still lying directly on top of her, jiggling above her body and now struggling to maintain her balance during this miniature earthquake of mirth and slated sadness made Jasmine laugh even harder and for longer.

"OhKaay, ol'isle lissen t' ya bahrt, pleeze be shoret." Jasmine said smirking like mad, intentionally making her natural Australian accent seem so artificial to the point where few if any could understand the simple statement of 'Okay, I'll listen you but, please be short.'

For the next few moments all that filled the air was both girls laughing at their silliness. While laughing, both secretly loved the filling of their bodies being pressed together and jiggling, in particular the sensations of their breasts quivering as they lapped each other.

While laughing and enjoying this feeling, Sammy had an epiphany. Jasmine was like her. Even with all of her strength, skills, and sexiness, she had issues and she could be doubtful and sad, not seeing what was so blatantly obvious to her and everyone else. That made Sammy think, _'Maybe there really is more to me than I can see? Maybe I'm better than I think I am? I know Jasmine's better than she thinks she is, so why can't I be to?'_

Not understanding why, Sammy's thoughts next moved to making Jasmine see the truth.

Maybe it was because of knowing what Jasmine was like returning to that confident state would give Sammy a sense of satisfaction that she never felt before? Or maybe it was because she could ignore his own problems when he was cheering someone else up and in the process cheer himself up? Whatever the reason, she was determined to help her.

"Jasmine," Sammy began softly as she started to light caress the Aussie's beautiful face, fighting against the oddness of her being the supportive one and not the one in need of support, "its ok. Accidents happen. I'm not even really that hurt. I was just knocked back."

"But…you coulda be'n." Jasmine said, softly, sadly. "I don't know if I'll always be able to control myself. I'd never be able to live with myself if I hurt you worse than Amy."

This made Sammy lightly chuckle. Jasmine was confused but not displeased as she felt Sammy's lithe body vibrate on top of her. "Believe me, Jasmine, that's not even possible. There is nothing that you could do to me by accident that could be worse than what Amy has done to me on purpose, multiple times usually." The chuckle left Sammy's voice. Jasmine looked at her concerned, worried that it was because of being reminded of what Amy had done to her. And while it partially was, it was more because of what she wanted to say next, and how she wanted Jasmine to take it seriously. "Seriously though, even if I may get hurt by accident because of you, it's a risk I'm more than willing to make."

Again Sammy started to light caress Jasmine's face, it still felt off but not quite as much. "I've heard before that every relationship has the risk of pain. Yeah, you could hurt me. I know that. I know how strong you are. Even so, I want this Jazz. I want you. I'm not being hyperbolic when I say that meeting you has been the best part of my life. You have no idea how much your friendship and our, uh, um…well, romantic involvement," Sammy blushed brightly, as did Jasmine, "has meant to me."

Sammy's face got sad then. "After I found out that Amy was going to be here to, I felt like I'd never be able to get away from her, that no matter what I did she would still be there. But it was worse than that. I also believed every single horrible thing she told me. I honestly didn't believe that I'd ever be able to find any happiness in my life, not ever. Before meeting you, I was thinking of finding a sharp piece of metal and…and, and…"

Jasmine acted at once. Before she had been too surprised by Sammy's confession to act. But hearing her being so sad and being able to easily guess what she was trying to say, the Outback Survivalist couldn't do nothing for any longer. Immediately, Jasmine wrapped her arms around Sammy and pulled her even closer to her in a very tight hug. She wanted to say so many things to Sammy but she found herself unable to say anything. So instead of words she merely hugged Sammy as if her life depended on it. Not knowing what else to do, while hugging Sammy, Jasmine petted her head and moved her large hands through her hair, almost as if she were brushing it without a hair brush.

After a space of time that neither teen knew, Jasmine finally unwrapped her arms. When she did, she saw Sammy smiling down at her, with the Aussie only now realizing the slightly surreal, and oddly cute, situation of her looking up at Sammy's angelic face.

"That right there is exactly why I know I'll be ok with you." Sammy said smiling, with the sunlight beaming down above her in golden pillars strengthening her angelic aura, "You are always concerned about my well-being. You are supportive and compassionate. You always know what will make me feel better whenever I get down, that happens a lot. Just being around you makes me willing to face anything, and believe that I can beat it." The Good Twin then gave Jasmine the lightest but most sincere kiss she ever gave her. "Thank you Jasmine."

Jasmine couldn't say anything. So much had happened that she couldn't process it all! Sammy had effectively destroyed any lingering doubts in her mind about them being together. All the Aussie could do in response was smiling so widely that it almost looked like the smile was going to break through the borders of her face. She never felt happier.

* * *

Sammy had been more than content to stare at Jasmine smiling to, until she felt something. She felt some dampness on her legs. Instantly, she remembered everything.

Not believing she had realized it before Jasmine did, Sammy formed a quick plan. Again, she flashed Jasmine that new sexy smirk of hers. The dampness on her legs increased. "And Jasmine, there's something else that you were dead wrong about. How could I ever find this towering body of yours to be anything but the physical perfection that is it?"

Sammy's mind was made up. She had one purpose now…to make Jasmine cum.

For once being willing to make the first move, Sammy started to leave light kisses on Jasmine's face. The petite lips like thin rosebuds travelled all over the ebony face. Her mouth. Her nose. Her right cheek. Her forehead on the left side. Back to her mouth.

Then, dragging her lips along with her, Sammy started to move herself downward. A faint trail of salvia was glistening like distant stars on the night sky of Jasmine's neck. Sammy paused at the collarbone, leaving enough kisses to leave the whole collarbone glistening. Sticking out her tongue, she slowly slid it down until it reached the valley of chocolate cleavage. Lingering there for far longer than she had initially planned to, the Cheerleader started to suckle and fondle the two indistinguishable shimmering hills of shadowy flesh. No longer able to hold it back anymore, Jasmine began to bellow out in a series of endless moans that gave her already sexy accent the sexually appealing nature of a deity.

Happily allowing her brain to become mush as she gave herself to Sammy's mouth, Jasmine didn't notice that the mouth pleasuring her had moved downward until it was right on the border of her waistline. Once she did realize, she shuttered and convulsed.

The Australian felt her legs being parted as a hand grabbed ahold of each hip. She felt her legs jiggle as the muscles bound within them were pushed aside by muscles far weaker. She felt two small, bony points start to separate her outer lips of her dampened lady hole.

Sammy kept the vagina opened for a second or two, steeling herself for the next part. She felt the typical spike of nervousness and doubt that had gripped for so long in her life. But this time she wouldn't submit to them. She was capable of doing this…she would do this!

She would make Jasmine cum, because she wanted to make her cum!

Jasmine felt the familiar damp hot gentle wind of Sammy's breathe on her lower lips as the Good Twin's lips separated. Then she felt the tip of Twin's tongue begin to advance without any hesitance, feeling it moving along her inner mid-calf on its hot, erotic path. A thin trail of saliva and goose bumps was eclipsed by a mountain range of carnal pleasure.

The Aussie had expected to feel the soft and shifting mass of Sammy's tongue next.

She didn't.

Instead what Jasmine felt was her hard teeth as she ever so lightly bit down on her pussy!

"SAMMY!" Jasmine shouted with ragged breath that was oversaturated by gratification.

Knowing the effect she was having on Jasmine, due to the shout and also a small squirt of vaguely blueberry flavored Jasmine-juice; Sammy continued to orally please her. She mainly licked and suckled on Jasmine's chocolate ice-cream scoop of a dripping pussy but every now and then she'd have her teeth once again lightly graze the Aussie's clit. The sweet torture that Sammy's mouth was inflicting on her felt like it lasted an eternity.

Sammy could hear Jasmine's gasping and groaning, and she felt herself getting wetter. The factor that made her moister was the knowledge that it was she who was doing this. It wasn't Amy. It wasn't any of the girls who Sammy considered prettier than herself. It was her, her tongue and mouth. She was making this mortal goddess quiver and moan as she sent her into a state of nirvana, which that same goddess had sent her to not too long ago. Sammy was able to do that. She was able to make Jasmine feel as good as she had!

The dual motives of her having power for once in her life and wanting to make Jasmine cum encouraged Sammy opened her jaw as widely as she could and she forced her tongue in as deeply as she could. Her nose was being buried into Jasmine's clitoris, now the scent of her Aussie Goddess was the only thing she could smell, and she loved that.

"SAaamMmyyyy…pleaaseeeeee…morrrrrrreee!" Jasmine struggled to bellow.

Even amid the tidal wave of sexual release churning within her very core, Jasmine had an idea. Finding it to be as heavy as the heaviest of objects she could lift, she lifted her left leg and placed it over Sammy's left shoulder, being careful that it wouldn't weight her down, if only because then she might stop pleasuring her. Then reaching out with one of her hands, Jasmine forced Sammy's face even deeper into her lathered up womanly folds.

Sammy's tongue had started to hit her G-stop, and Jasmine swore she had been struck by lightning. A current of energy crackled and charred every nerve from her nose to her toes, leaving a smoldering husk system of fulfilled desires and the pinnacle of bodily ecstasies. Not being able to do anything else, and wanting to do nothing else, Jasmine closed her eyes and happily hummed to herself as she silently savored this intoxicating experience.

As difficult as it was with her face being pressed into the pussy and not being able to free it, Sammy returned to her pervious sexual strategy of fingering Jasmine while licking her.

It instantly bore fruit as the Aussie's lower body jolted again, releasing a bit of excess fluid that landed on the back of the Good Twin's thin neck. Encouraged by this result, Sammy started to lube different fingers with her own spit before inserting them into Jasmine's lovely slit. The Ebony Goddess' pussy was starting to get overcrowded. At any given time it was being invaded by her face, her tongue, and anywhere from two to four fingers (which would be inserted in joint-by-joint until they were completely inserted).

Eventually, the twin sensations of Sammy's tongue and fingers reawaked Jasmine's body as it began to react and get more involved with its own innocent yet indecent indulgence. Jasmine started to bounce onto of the pieces of Sammy entering her lower half, thrusting in rhythm with them as if to force them even deeper inside of herself.

Sammy was marveling at how much of an effect she was having on Jasmine, someone who had already been in a sexual relationship once before while she was a total virgin. What the Good Twin didn't know was that part of the reason was because Jasmine had gone so long with any action, from anyone. In truth, her technique wasn't amazing. The effect of her tongue and fingers on Jasmine was inconsistent and uneven. But it was also fast, completely committed to pleasing Jasmine, and good at trying to touch everywhere.

Even so, it was doing more to Jasmine that she ever would have believed possible. Sparks of sensual energy that surely rivaled the heat and intensity of the sun itself flew upward, travelling like phoenixes from the ember-enriched ashes of the blazing vagina. The firebirds of bodily fireworks arose into the stomach, where they exploded into millions of flickering pieces of heat that continued to overwhelm like a non-lethal dive into hot lava.

Finally, the lava and lightning within her started to crackle against each other, looking for escape. It didn't take the forces churning within Jasmine to find a fitting route of escape.

With her face still covered, Sammy only heard loud grumbles as Jasmine shouted something. It didn't take Sammy to have a reasonable guess as to what had been said.

The edge of the Outback Survivalist's pussy was starting to release vaginal juices.

Sensing that the end was near, Sammy inserted her enter right hand into Jasmine's pussy, thanking god that it was big enough for her small hand to enter. Once she was in up to her wrist, the Good Twin pushed and flexed and curled her fingers with as much power as she could. After doing so for a few seconds, she yanked her right hand out just as hard.

The moment that the fingertips had crossed the threshold of the Australian, she tensed up. Jasmine's towering body of smooth muscle and feminine invincibility started to convulse. Her hips began to buck stronger than before, with Jasmine's left leg still draped over her shoulder being the only reason why Sammy wasn't sent flying and why she had a fleshy airbag. The ministrations and moans of Australian Amazon were the last warning sign.

Jasmine at long last came!

The result of this was a waterfall of wonderful lady liquid, forced out of Jasmine by the involuntary jackhammering effect of her body as the final volcanoes of pleasure erupted. Sammy's face, everything from her eyes to her chin, was covered by the Jasmine-juice. Opening her mouth, like a kid stealing soda from a soda dispenser or a teen stealing beer from the tap while the bartender wasn't looking, Sammy let it all rush into her mouth. While the strong taste of blueberries from the best of bushes was guided between her lips, Sammy felt Jasmine's left leg and hands force her face deeper into the cumming cavern. Sammy didn't care. In fact, it helped her out. It allowed her to obtain more of this nectar. With the watery rush starting to diminish, the Good Twin sucked upon Jasmine's slit. She put her hands on the ebony hips to keep her face in place amid the low level vibrations. Finally, the rapid jackhammering of Jasmine's quivering body had ended; the last of the vibrating pulsations had taken its course and traveled through Jasmine and onto Sammy.

When the last of the vibrations ceased to be, Jasmine's whole body loosened up at once. That included her left leg, which fell to the ground with a thud, pinning Sammy beneath it. After the energy she had just used, Sammy couldn't find the strength to free herself.

'_Wow…just one leg of hers is more powerful than me.'_ Sammy thought in awe. Then the awe changed slightly as she smiled too. _'She's that powerful but I made her submissive. Better yet, I made her cum. I made her happy. Me; meek, timid, little Sammy. I did that!'_

* * *

Sammy was thankful she wasn't trapped under the leg long because a minute or two after cumming, Jasmine felt Sammy struggling and realized what had happened. The Aussie moved her left leg off of Sammy and before the Good Twin could stand up, she sat up and held the thin girl in her arms, cradling her as if she were a teenage-sized baby.

Once again, Sammy was off of the ground but she never felt the slightest bit unsafe. Brimming with satisfaction for herself and pleasure for Jasmine, Sammy just stared at her smiling. Jasmine returned the gesture. Both girls felt their faces flush and heat up again. They were both heavily panting and a faint layer of sweat was shimmering on their skins.

"Sammy…***pant* *pant***…tha-that, that was…" Jasmine tried to say as her body continued to tingle from head to toe.

"Ye-***pant***-yeah," Sammy said lovingly before smiling knowingly at remembering what she had experienced after cumming, "I-I…***pant***…I know."

It was silent again. What could they say to each other after that? What words could be worthy of the emotions and actions that had just taken place? Could any be worthy?

Not knowing it, neither girl had an answer to that, so they remained in silence and started, with Jasmine still cradling Sammy in her arms, with neither girl wanting it to end.

For both girls, this experience had been more than a wonderful release of sexual desire. It was the happy ending to years of isolation and doubt, to feeling like things would never improve. What made it even better was that it was also a new beginning, a glorious one.

Finally, one of them had an idea of what to say. It likely wasn't worthy of what had happened but it needed to be said. The Outback Survivalist gave Sammy the lightest but most sincere kiss she ever gave her. "Thank you Sammy."

The massive smile that Sammy sent her way, with her teal eyes reflecting like clear lakes, told Jasmine that she had indeed found words worthy of this moment.

The two girls didn't say anything else after that. For the next several minutes, they remained as they were with them occasionally giving each other soft, quick kisses.

After doing so, they got dressed and continued to forage for food for them and their team. Both girls would make sure to bathe themselves to rid their bodies of any of the evidence of their romantic meeting before presenting their finds to the rest of their team.

Everything had been totally silent the entire time. It wasn't until the girls had moved onward that a sound was heard, that of a bag of freshly gathered food dropping.

Hidden behind a thick grouping of bushes, there emerged a face with unblinking black eyes, shaggy brown hair under a thick green hat, and the faintest lines of hair on his chin. This person had his mouth as wide opened as it could be but he wasn't breathing.

Shawn still couldn't believe what had happened. He had come here after he heard the tree falling down and the moose stampede, fearing that they were both the work of zombies. By the time he had arrived to this area, Jasmine had kneeled down and kissed Sammy. From there, he had a front row to some of the hottest, and oddly touching, sex ever seen!

For the first time ever since he developed a fear of the walking dead, he didn't think of zombies. If a zombie came up and ate his brains, he would have died with a full smile. Acting on autopilot, he moved his hand down to the waistline of his pants, where it would remain for the most of the morning, with it only leaving there when Chris called for them.

All the while, the brightness of the almost fully risen sun bathed everything in faint gold.

* * *

The moon hung over head, illumining the night sky better than the far off twinkling stars at this point shortly before it would technically become the next day.

Jasmine was overlooking the island from her usual tree branch above the shelter that most of her team slept in, seeing expanse of island forest that always seemed slightly off to her. Maybe it was just her imagination but she was pretty sure that those trees over by the river were not always there. The same went for the large grouping of rocks by the river. But before the Aussie's mind could speculate on that too much, she felt a weight slightly shift that was spread out over her body.

Looking downward at her body, Jasmine saw what was on top of her and smiled. "So…Amy…how does it feel to know that good-for-nothing Samey is outta 'ere?"

"Amy" giggled like a little schoolgirl while lying onto top of Jasmine's laying body, causing the darkened dot on her right cheek to ever so slightly shift downward. Then she developed a nasty, unsettling smile of satisfaction. "Its just the natural order, really. I mean, Samey, that lazy go-for-nothing that kept me waiting for seventeen minutes before being born, lasting longer than me? Oh my gag! Ew! That's a crazier, dumber idea than me wearing that tacky hat and shorts of yours…Giant."

"Amy" and Jasmine looked at each other in silence. A nearby pack of crickets chirped.

Both girls suddenly erupted into roaring, sidesplitting laughter than would have knocked them off of the branch, if not for Jasmine tying both herself and "Amy" to it tightly.

After several minutes of non-stop laughter, it finally died enough for the girls to speak.

"But seriously Sammy, I gotta say you really outdid yourself. How you got rid of Amy was **ace**!" Jasmine said gushing.

"Oh stop now. It wasn't that good." Sammy said, looking away as she started blushing.

"No, no… I'm lettin' not you act like you're **not the full quid.**" Jasmine said, before noticing Sammy's confusion. "I mean what ya did was real smart. Trickin' 'er into eatin' the manicinella fruit and then doin' a bit of the 'ol switch-a-roo! Good on ya, mate!"

Sammy didn't say anything but her returning her gaze to Jasmine and her full smile said enough. But then Sammy sighed with a knowing look in her eyes.

"What is it, Sam?" Jasmine asked, looking concerned.

"Um, oh! Uh, its nothing." Sammy said, not sounding very convincing.

"Sammy? Come on, spill it."

"Well…" Sammy started to say, looking away from Jasmine and towards the Cannon of Shame, "I guess I'm not as happy as I thought I would be." She then blinked a few times. "Don't get me wrong, I was beyond pleased that Amy got shot out of a giant cannon! She's had that coming for years!" She chuckled, remembering the look on Amy's face. But then the chuckling ended and her look of sadness got slightly stronger. "But what am I going to do now? Our team wanted me gone. For the rest of the game, I have to pretend to be Amy, the person who I hate the most. I have to be in Amy's shadow, again. But its even worse this time because I have to do that after finally getting the backbone to refuse. And if I'm ever discovered I'll be fired out of that horrible cannon just like she was. Even here, miles away from home, aside from you there is no one who I can count on!"

Jasmine remained silent, as Sammy's voice got a little louder and more worn. The Aussie wanted to comfort Sammy so badly but she knew that she had to let the Twin release this legitimate anxiety. She knew that while Sammy had made some huge advancement, she still had a long way to go before she had a strong and healthy sense of self-esteem.

Sammy looked down at the roof of the shelter where the rest of Team Kinosewak was asleep. "And we have to keep our new relationship, the only thing that gives me joy, a secret. Not only have I put a target on my back but I've also put on yours too, Jasmine! You deserve to win this game more than anyone but you may get eliminated just because you're the best person I've ever met and you make me feel good! How is that fair!?"

The Good Twin took in a few heavy breaths, having vented her newest insecurities.

Seeing that Sammy was finished, Jasmine started to slide her hands down her blonde hair. "Sammy," Jasmine started to say softly, lovingly, "I know it's a lot to 'andle but its ok. You might 'ave just me to count on but believe me, I can do my fair share when I wanna." Sammy giggled a little bit, knowing full well how capable Jasmine could be. "I'll do everything I can do 'elp you act like Amy. Ya can always count on me, love. And don't worry aboot the rest of the team; I know I'm not. When they tried to vote you out, they fell outta my favor faster than a kokuboro's egg from the nest." She looked crossed.

"Wait, Jasmine! You can't turn against the team!" Sammy said looking concerned, both for that idea and finding Jasmine's crossed face to a little unnerving.

Seeing Sammy's concern lessened Jasmine's bitterness towards the rest of Team Kinosewak, for now. "I 'ave no plans of doin' so. Till the merge I'm all for the team. I'll 'elp us win challenges, but only so you and me are safe. Most of 'em are useless anyway. Topher's grating on my nerves more and more each day. The same goes for Max. Rodney's a little more useful but not by much. I can only see Scarlett bein' of worth. She may turn out to be a alright ally to 'ave 'round but something seems a bit off aboot 'er."

While she was far too polite to say so out loud, Sammy more or less agreed with Jasmine's views, the only other person on their team who seemed capable, both of helping them if it came to that and winning challenges until the merge, was Scarlett.

"But regardless of all of that, there's really **no drama**, Sammy." Jasmine said warmly. "As long as you're happier, that's all that matters to me."

Sammy smiled at Jasmine with that full smile which she had never had before today. "Thanks Jasmine, you're the best girlfriend I could ever hope for!" She happily gushed while hugging what parts of the Australian's body she could reach, mainly her stomach.

"Right back at ya." Jasmine said smiling back while having her arms covered Sammy's back in a return hug.

"And, uh…" Sammy started to say while blushing a bit, "part of the reason why I'm feeling happier right now is because of where I am…and who I'm with."

"Oh, you little charmer, you!" Jasmine commented smirking, before kissing Sammy's lips. "And the feeling's more than mutual."

Suddenly, looking at Jasmine in the moonlight, and how it made her dark skin slightly glow, Sammy found herself getting a little wet between the legs.

"Ja-Jasmine?" Sammy asked as her cheeks felt a little warmer.

"Yes?"

"Ca-can I feel your boobs again?" Now Sammy's face was a bright red.

"Well, well, well…what 'ave we 'ere? Looks like me Lil' Angel is a-bit of a **root rat.**" Jasmine said with a rhetorical tone while grinning like a mad woman.

"Uh, what?"

"A **root rat**. Its like a, uh…um, what's the Canadian version of it? A…horn dog?"

"Oh! I get it now. And for you I'm so that! Ha, ha. Plus I just love the word, root rat. He he he." Sammy said happily before giggling a little at the funny new word she learned.

"You've no idea how much I love hearin' you laugh…and feelin' you touch my boobs."

"You've gotta teach me all of those funny, naughty Australian words of yours, Jazzy!"

"That can happen. Let's start with your first lesson." Jasmine smirked while entering the role of teacher. "In fact, let's start with some of the ones you'll be usin' most often. Here are the ones for boobs. **Norkes**. **Knockers**. **Bazoomas**. And my lil' name for 'em, joeys."

At the moment not caring for what they were called, Sammy reached up and grabbed them. They were just as soft and firm and wonderful as they had been this morning. Both girls, but more so Jasmine, lightly moaned at the various bodily sensations they felt, being aware to not wake up the others sleeping below them. It didn't take long for Jasmine to have to cover her mouth with her hands, conflicted between not wanting to wake up the others and not wanting Sammy to stop touching her boobs.

Eventually, one of those sides won. And Jasmine took hold of Sammy's wrists, sadly. "I'm real sorry but we gotta stop. Believe me, I'd love to celebrate your victory today but we can't." Jasmine said, sounding like she was reluctantly approving of killing a pet. "We can't risk wakin' up the others. And I don't know if this branch's stable enough for all the rockin' that we'd be doin'."

"Oh…yeah, right…" Sammy softly said, agreeing with the logic but hating the idea.

"But…that doesn't mean we can't do it, bright and early tomorrow morning, yes?" Jasmine said, instantly having Sammy looked back at her with a massive, grateful smile on. "After all, since we get up all before anyone else does and Amy's no longer 'ere, no one will notice you not sleepin' with 'em, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…I guess that's all true…" Sammy said happily. Then she loudly yawned. "Besides, I guess I'm pretty beat from today, anyway."

Jasmine then yawned as well. "Yeah, I'm pretty **zonked** too. Let's call it a night, 'kay?"

"Okay."

As Sammy was getting herself comfortable, she noticed a sudden cold gust of wind sweep by. Looking at Jasmine she saw the Australian Amazon shiver a little bit. "Jas, are you going to be ok? It looks like it might be a little windy tonight. Are you getting cold?"

Jasmine thought about it for a moment or two before she smiled. "Nah, I'm good. I've slept in colder weather with less clothing on." She stopped to enjoy Sammy's blush. "And I think I'll be 'kay. After all, I've got you, the best blanket in the world, Sam."

Before Sammy could question that reasoning, Jasmine pulled the Good Twin a little closer to her face before hugging and kissing her. She didn't mind being her blanket.

Then it was Jasmine's turn to look concerned about Sammy. "I should be askin' you that, though. I'm use to sleepin' on tree branches but I know that most people don't like it. Are you goin' to be too uncomfortable if you sleep on this tree branch all night?"

Sammy thought about it for a moment or two before she smiled. "Nah, I'm good. Amy's had me sleep on things a lot more uncomfortable than a tree branch…often with me naked." She stopped to enjoy Jasmine's blush. "Besides, I'm not really sleeping on this branch. I'm actually sleeping on you, the best bed in the world, Jazz."

Before Jasmine could question that reasoning, Sammy pulled the Outback Survivalist a little closer to her face before hugging and kissing her. She didn't mind being her bed.

Reminding as they were, with Jasmine leaning against the trunk of the tree and Sammy draped over Jasmine, with their faces so close that they could continue kissing later, the two teenage girls fell into the best sleeps of their lives with massive smiles that stayed.

Jasmine and Sammy had finally found the person they had always dreamed of finding.

For both of them, their dreams, the best they ever had, were repeats of today's events.

As well as hopes for things to be even better tomorrow morning as they forged again.

Jasmine and Sammy looked forward to a breakfast made up of blueberries…and bushes.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope that you were able to enjoy this story of mine. And please let me know if you think that I've mastered the yuri lemon or not, ok? **

**Let me start by saying…DAMN, man, this story was long! Serious I NEVER even considered making this story this long. No lie, this might be the longest thing I've written for this website to date, with only one or two other submissions beating it. As I said, I never intended for this story to be this long but as I was writing it I kept thinking of new angels or elements to add based off of what I had already written. And once I had thought of them I couldn't avoid including them. **

**But believe me, I WANTED to get this story out to you guys and girls as soon as possible. However it still took me so long to do it, between its length and my summer job (plus other stuff in my life) it feels like this took forever to get uploaded. If you need a guideline for how long it took me to write this…I started writing this THE DAY after "Twinning Isn't Everything" had aired in English, when I had seen it! Chalk up this story's length to my usual need to write with a lot of detail and my fears that I would drop the ball on my first yuri lemon as well as the portrayal of a TD couple that's a top favorites of mine, made up of some of my favorite characters. Over all I'm pretty pleased with this one-shot but I feel as if I might be too biased. Even more so than normal, I'd be beyond grateful for some solid feedback on this. **

**All right, now its time for a brief "covering my ass" section of this author's endnote. Being that I am both a male and heterosexual, I am obviously not a lesbian. Because of that, my portrayal of lesbians having sex might not be completely accurate. If that is the case, please let me know in either a review or PM. I'm genuinely interested in learning how fairly or not I recreated the act of homosexual females having sex. **

**Ok, so, as you might have noticed, there's some Australian slang in this story. Here are all of the words that I discovered are slang words in Australia and there meanings. "AC/DC" means "bisexual".** **"Keen" means "very interested".** **"Beaut" means "great, fantastic", though it can also seem to have the meaning of attractive too.** **"Randy" means "sexually excited, horny".** **"Fanny" is a "crude term for female genitalia".** **"Bash" means "fuck"**. **"Jack of it" means "fed up with it, having enough (of a situation)".** **"Spitting the dummy" means to "throw a tantrum".** **An "once-over" is a quick or superficial examination, inspection, treatment, etc., especially of a person viewed as a sexual object. A "sexpot" means "a blatantly sexually attractive person".** **"Knickers" means "underwear".** **Ace means "good, great". "Not the full quid" means "not bright intellectually".** **"No drama" means** **"no worries"**. **A "root rat" is "somebody who is constantly looking for sex". Also, "root" is like "bash" in that it's also a synonym for "fuck" in nearly all its senses. "Norkes"**, "**knockers"**, **and "bazoomas"** **all mean "breasts", but are usually used for big ones. And finally "zonked" means "really tired". **

**[1]: Nadine is an OC taken from the Kobold Necromancer's story "Bridgekiel to Paradise". She is described in that story by another character as a "lesbian horn-dog". Kobold was kind enough to give me his permission to use his character. Even though this story is dead, I'd still recommend reading it because what is there is classic Kobold, i.e., among the best that Total Drama fan-fiction has to offer! Also, Mr. Kobold, if you are reading this, PLEASE leave a review expressing your thoughts on this story! It doesn't have to be long, through I would by no means object to a longer review from you, but I'd be very grateful for just any review. **

**There's just one last thing to say before the final send-off. To those of you who are fans of my other stories, now that this is finally finished I will return to them. I do have a few other one-shot ideas involving Jasmine, which I didn't think of until well after I had started this one, but I won't be doing any of those until I update a few of my stories first. Also, none of those will be NEARLY as long as this one-shot was. **

**Until my next story, please read, review, favor, and spread the word! :)**


End file.
